


What you do not expect

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jared gigolo, M/M, Past Lives, Plot Twists, Romantic Angst, Romanticism, Soulmates, Sweetness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Tristan Padalecki is a gigolo who can make its customers happy. sweet, kind, caring and loving .... Jensen is a fiery guy destroyed by the treachery of the woman who was about to marry. what happens if you encounter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gigolò

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find any error, please be patient, I'm Italian and I can do better than that, but I wanted to let you read the story :)

 

Jared had had several proposals of erotic fantasies and sexual. A stranger and more exciting than the other, but that the transcendent piece.

At that moment he was immersed naked in a bathtub full of milk!

With a man. And they were having sex.

But it was the strangest thing.

The man's name was Castiel and wedding dress.

It was her request, his fantasy, to have sex in a bathtub full of milk and the wedding dress, and Jared had been content.

Only, he had asked him to be naked, to not be embarrassed in his movements, and Castiel consent.

 

Now they were having sex with Castiel shouting in an indecent manner. All the floor smeared with milk.

And to think that was also a very large and spacious bath. Luxurious.

 

"Jared, it is you, right there, right there. Ahhhhh "

  
At Jared gave a little 'annoyance dress, but you say that Castiel had a beautiful body. Sure, it was a bit 'weird, and fancies a bit' strange, but maybe it would have been worse if he had already asked to have it dressed as Pocahontas.

  
When it was over, Jared was all busy to clean the floor, wearing a towel on his life, and his hair still wet.

  
Castiel looked clean, saying a little 'embarrassed: "I'm sorry if you do not help, but I have to run. I have an important meeting in the office. "

  
"Quiet, go ahead. I'll finish up here. "Jared assured him, smiling.

  
"I leave here the money. Maybe we'll see you? "Castiel said, smiling.

  
"Sure. Hello Castiel. " Jared replied, smiling in turn.

 

Yes, Jared Tristan Padalecki was a gigolo.

His duty was to accompany people sad and lonely, looking for companionship, love or just sex. Make her feel important, cuddle, pamper, or just simply listen.  
One thing that no one seemed to know most do.

 

 

Jared looked barely enough money resting on the cabinet in the bathroom.

  
They were not so much the important ones, but the smile of Castiel when he left.

  
Jared felt nothing for the boy, but he was nice. He knew it was only a boy, but also very sweet, and was glad to be able to give him a bit 'of companionship and comfort.  
Of course, even sex was enjoyable.

  
It was not just one ... but felt that people were comfortable with him, they perceived that he was a good person, despite the work that was much resembled that of a bitch.  
On these thoughts, for cleaning the bathroom. Between two hour would come Gabriel.

 

"So you like sweets huh, boy greedy?" Jared told him, lascivious.

"Do not ... do not do that ...." The words of a Gabriel sitting on the floor of the bedroom, still wearing a shirt and tie, but naked from the waist down.

The way that Jared had to lick the lollipop was something ... obscene.

Jared licked mischievous, and then ran on member Gabriel.

"Ahhh. I become all sticky. "Said Gabriel.

"Do not worry, Gabe now ... I'll ..." said Jared mischievous, bringing his mouth to his member.

 

*

Jared was washing the hair under the water jet fresh shower.

Ideal for deep thinking about the usual nonsense of existence.

Jared Tristan Padalecki was not thinking about nothing particularly philosophical, only the usual things that people think when you feel alone and desperate, but will not admit it.

I want someone to love me ... I want to be loved ..

 


	2. Alone

 

Jensen was beautiful, blonde, green eyes, nice body, but more importantly, he had a heart of gold.

He couldnt do enough for friends and every woman would do mad about it.

That's why, when word spread of the betrayal of his future wife, a step away from the wedding, the friends were incredulous.

Jensen what he had done to deserve this? It was what you were asking all.

Anything.

Jensen did not give himself peace. He had not wanted to believe to friends when they tried to open his eyes to the obvious betrayal of his wife, and almost did not want to believe it even when they placed the photos under the nose, taken by one of those who go to stalk their wives on behalf of others.

Vicki! He kissed another!

She had cried and had torn, saying it was not true. It could not be true.

 

And then he asked to be left alone.

He wanted to be alone with his grief.

 

Obviously he had left Viky, who did not try to deny it, but who asked not to blow up the marriage. They would find a solution, he said.

Jensen had no energy even to insult her.  
He just wanted to be alone.


	3. I did not expect it

Jensen was at a bar called The Mark. It was evening, and he had brought a coat.  
He felt sad, lonely, useless and refused.

Add to this ridiculous, when one considered what he was doing.

A tow, that's what.

Not just any woman, no ... right now the sucked a bit 'all women.

He could not help it.

No, he wanted to try something different.

Such was the shame that the axle at that time, that was almost tempted to run away from the local.

But then she saw him.

 

Jared Tristan Padalecki.

 

Known as a nice guy, professional gigolo.

Really, Jensen?

He has always loved women, man ... he does not know if he could ....

But here's what you did just a woman .

 

 

He clenched his glass up to get hurt when the boy noticed him and looked at him.

You immediately feel embarrassed and looked away, but the boy approached him.

"So you'll get hurt," said the stranger, taking his hand without permission.

Jensen thought it was just an excuse to board, but the boy gave him a handkerchief.

He was brought out of the blood.

 

 

"I ... should not be day for me, I thank you ...." Stammered Jensen.

"Evening?" Jared smiled.

"C-like?"

"Well, it's evening, unless you do not intend to say that it was also a bad day," he said Jared smiling.

 

That guy was really nice, and Jensen was stunned by her beauty. How could someone do that job and have a face ... so beautiful? Clean.? From puppy?

"Are you kidding?" He asked sarcastically Jensen.

"I do not dare ... do not know ..." he said. "Jared Tristan Padalecki" he added, holding out his hand.

"Dean Winchester ... ..." Jensen said, hesitating.

"Name unusual." Commented Jared.

 

"Yours too." Said Jensen.

 

"Look, just so you know, and I do not want to hide, I do professional gigolo by profession ... if you can not speak ... I tell you ... it is only for clarity ..." Jared said, smiling, a little 'embarrassed.

 

Jensen did not expect such a direct statement. He was used to a completely different kind of people and was thrilled by the transparency of the boy.

"Just to reward your sincerity, I tell you that I knew." Jensen said, smiling.

 

Jared looked puzzled, and Jensen replied:

"You are a very famous name, friend."

"So now we're friends?" Jared asked smiling.

"I ... do not ... do not pensare..cioè ... not now ..."

"Relax, Dean, do not mean it that senso..hai afraid of gays?"

 

Jensen froze.

  
"Are you calling me 'homophobe?" He asked quietly.

  
"I do not dare. It's just a question. I'm just curious. "Jared said, smiling conciliatory.

  
Jensen tried not to be deceived by those puppy dog eyes.

  
"You're curious about me?" He asked slyly.

  
"From the people." He said Jared, smart.

 

 

 

"Padalecki, there is by chance on to me?" Asked Jensen.

"I do not dare, because she does not like men, Winchester" Jared said, continuing the game.  
"Who knows. I have never tried. I might like the end. "He said, taking another glass.

"Do you drink well for a woman?" He asked softly.

"And you do you care?" Said acid.

"So it's like that. I'm sorry. "He just said.

"Yes sure. Everybody says so. "

"I have to go home now, you like to join me in the street?" Asked Jared, Jensen and smiled slyly. Jared knew that he wanted to try it with him from the start.

"Sure. Why not?"

 

 

House Jared was not far away, so that they could go on foot.

  
Jensen felt a strange feeling to walk with the stranger, at night, and could not identify them. Maybe it was just fear.  
"So this is where ..." he asked, seeing the palace.

  
"I get my clients?" Jared asked calmly.

  
"I did not want that ... I mean ..."

  
"Relax, Dean, it's all right. Many have used words even more colorful. "He said smiling.

  
"I do not ... look, you want to plant it?"

 

 

"To do what?"

"To be so ... ... .gentile I hit me nerves. I'm rude, rude, rude. Answer tone! "

Jared said softly: "What kind of person would I be if infierissi of a heartbroken man?"

 

Jensen looked at him. The mask of arrogance broken inexorably. She wanted to cry.

 

"Well, I have arrived. Good evening, Jensen, and goodnight. "

 

Jensen watched him disappear into the door, and stared.

  
He was convinced that he would be invited to join!

  
And now he felt so empty ...

 

Again!

 

 


	4. I am as you want me

Jensen was still at the bar, "the mark".

Day was forwarded. He still had the sad look, but also hopeful, and he looked around.

"Looking for me?" He asked a familiar voice.

Jensen turned.

Jared.

It was amazing how he knew him only since yesterday, and his voice seemed already so familiar,

as if they had known forever!

"You're a bit 'presumptuous, do not you?"

"Maybe, but most of the time I'm right." Jared smiled.

 

 

He had eyes bright, and Jensen are enchanted to watch.  
"Maybe you're right…"

  
He admitted that something? This was not the Jensen who usually knew.  
Jared smiled more broadly.

  
"I wanted to thank you for last night, you spent some nice words ... and I ... I was very rude ..." Jensen said, wringing her hands.  
It was not even like him to be so shy!

  
"Do not worry, it's water under the bridge! Want to take a walk? "Jared asked.

 

 

*  
"I'm so for a woman ..." he said suddenly Jensen.  
"I thought so." Said Jared.

  
"I've caught with a ... more ... we were planning to get married ... ... but when I found out ..."  
"You changed your mind ..." said Jared, who had booed the news.

  
"Yeah ... I do not understand how anyone could do such a thing ... to betray the person you love, the person to whom you promised everlasting love ..."  
"Unfortunately it happens ..." said Jared.

  
"Why ??" Jensen said, not expecting a real answer, but Jared replied:  
"Because people do not always promise that is true, but what I would like it to be true, this is not enough to make it the truth ..."  
"Wow ... you saggio..molto wise ..."

  
"To be a gigolo, already ..."  
"I did not mean ..."

 

"But you thought ... it's all right, Dean, people often tend to think that someone who does this job has to be a person without a soul, no feelings ... I'm used to these prejudices ..."

  
Jensen had been looking at him, feeling a little 'guilty, but then said:

  
"You do not charms, you know? Who knows how many people have come to you, to betray their respective companions, and companions ... making them suffer ... and you shall have welcomed with open arms, infischiandotene if they ... "

  
"They were people who came to me, Dean! They sought consolation, shelter ... attention, someone who listened, some form of love ... and I gave it to him. They also asked not to ask questions about their past and not to get into it, because whoever comes to me wants to leave behind his past, his life, or pretend to forget, for a while '. Just a little. "  
Jensen was speechless before those of Jared.

  
"You're right ... I like many, I was biased ... but I was wrong ... I'm sorry ..."

 

"They always say excuse people who should receive an apology ...." Jared said softly.

Jensen was silent.

"It's okay, Dean, and still I felt that despite the facade, too mean to me what they are looking all. Comfort, consolation, someone to listen to them, otherwise you would not be with me now. This means that you too intuivi that I was not just what I looked like. "  
 

A bit 'presumptuous on his part, he thought Jensen ... but very true.  
 

"So now you are a healer?" Asked Jensen, and the ghost of a smile, finally crossed.

"I am what you want me to be." Jared replied, smiling.  
   
   
   
   Jensen felt that his heart was a little less bad. Maybe Jared was really a healer.


	5. No, if you have 50 dollars

Jared was rubbing  Jensen at his home.

On a kind of massage bed.

Jensen was on his stomach, bare-chested, who was relaxing, enjoying the massage of Jared.

His hands were warm and soft. Relaxing.

"These oils are fantastic." Jensen sighed.

"I'll put some more '." He said Jared, sweet.

"Tell me more ... of your desire to be loved ..." said Jensen.

"I've made a fool enough?" Jared asked.

"On the contrary ... you worry more and make life better for others, it is curious to know what you want instead those involved always to make life better all." Said Jensen.

"Okay ... how I told you, do this job, it makes you think. Maybe you will think that taking the time to thousands and thousands of people can minimize the love as a feeling. "

"It is not so?"

 

"On the contrary ... it emphasizes ... come increasingly to want to do certain things only for one person, one person, one day ... become a wish ... ... .bruciante" said Jared, Jensen and shuddered.

"You think of quitting this job ... if I had to find the right person? ... If I were to fall in love? "Asked Jensen.

"Sure. I could do it, "said Jared, massaging it with more intensity.

"Could ... could also be a man?" Asked Jensen, accusing some 'discomfort.

"I do not preclude anything ..." Jared replied, pouring a little more 'oil on his hand.

"I bet you say that to all ..." Jensen said with a chuckle.  
 

Just then the doorbell rang.

He was a man.

 

 

"Tristan? You may know what happened? They are 30 minutes waiting for you at the park! "Said a man.

"Forgive me, Jean ... I think I ... forgot ..."

"But ... .Six in the company? Noise? "The man asked.

"No, if you have $ 50," said Jensen, coming out of the house of Jared, a new dress.

"Jensen, where are you going ?? Wait !! "Jared called after him, but do not chase, and Jensen did not stop.

 

 

 

What came over me? Not me react that way ... for ... for a fool, believed the new Casanova ... and for that ... that asshole ... Tristan? You may know what happened? Are thirty minutes waiting for you to park ... idiot. And I most idiotic of him.

  Jensen thought, as the rain began to fall, and dropped a tear.


	6. I'm the only one ... who can capire..tutto you need to understand ... in you

Jensen was in the bathtub of Jared.

It was not completely naked.

Her shorts costume.

While it was deep in foam covered with eyes closed,

Jared, stroked his chest, gently,  
with a rose.

Without touching it.

Jensen's chest was rising and falling..  
 

Jared had put a radio in his bathroom, and it shares a very old Italian song.  
 

I am ... how you want me ... and I love you ....

Like I've never loved ....

I'm the only one ....

Who can understand ....

Everything you need to understand ....

In you ... ..

Maybe ... if to kiss me ....

 

 

Jensen felt Jared's face very close, during that sentence, but no kiss ... snapped.  
 

Maybe ... you would understand better that ... I'm the only one ... you can love ....

Can not you see that are very close to you ......

And I do not know how well I gave you ...

And you do not know how much love wasted ...

Waiting in silence you ... you noticing me ....

To understand ... .what you already know ...

What I am ... are as you want me ...

As you want me ....

 

 

Tremors, buckle Jensen, under the touch of pink.

Sexi and sensual as if he were making love.

The desire in the eyes of Jared, but respectful,

a kiss that Jensen was not ready ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that sings Jensen, is a song of great Italian Mina. "I am as you want me" :)


	7. Maybe ... if you kiss me ... you would understand better that ... I'm the only .. you can love

Jared.

  
Jensen.

  
An outdoor party.  
A dance.  
A slow.

  
Uncertainty, fear, confusion.

  
Jared that is closer and puts his hand on Jensen on his side, encouraging him.  
Their faces neighbors.

  
The certainties of Jensen beginning to falter, and then to collapse.

  
The sadness she felt just ten days ago, almost distant.

  
Almost forgot.

 

jared. Your lips, shyly touching her.

  
His hand on his chin, a languid caress.

  
Lost. Jensen felt lost.

  
Dissolved in the tenderness, the desire.

  
Kisses on the neck. The sighs of Jared.

  
Then you can sigh and moan Casanova?

 

 

"I want you. I want you. I want you. "The Jensen whispered in his ear.

Jared smiled only, without answering, still kissing him, and nodding.  
 

His house was far away and stopped for one night only, in a motel.

They kissed again, walking up to the bed, never taking his lips.

Jared pushed him on the bed, gently, but firmly.

"This side of you did not know him. Jay ... "Jensen said, laughing.

 

"What did you call?" Jared asked, pausing only for a moment by the kisses on the neck that had begun to give him.

"I ... I like..ma if it bothers you ..."

"No ... it's sweet ..." said Jared.

 

Jensen felt a bit 'embarrassed, looked at him intently, and then rimpossessò of his mouth, his lips.

They wanted both. Both were stripped, helping each other.

Jared let himself be guided in the kisses, caresses, and led at the same time, alternating, and Jensen had the impression that it was not only he, Jensen, to feel involved.

 


	8. Terrible and wonderful

Jared watched Jensen sleep on your side, giving him his back.

He smiled.

It was nice when he slept. Indeed, it was always nice.

Manly, arrogant, arrogant, but also surprisingly sweet, kind, loving ....  
 

Jared did not think could happen ... even if he wished.

Perhaps the first time she had seen him.

He had from the first moment the feeling that Dean as he liked,

and although he knew he was a good guy, and certainly the sexiest she had ever met,  
the hiding something.

Now, however, these thoughts seemed so far away.

Incredibly far away.

 

Jensen roused him from his thoughts, moving in bed.

Jared was unable to resist and gave him a kiss on the hair.

Jensen returned with a lips. Soft.  
 

"Mmm someone woke up well this morning." She told Jared.

"The credit is yours, darling ... your body is a great retreat to retreat." The Jensen said, stroking his features.  
 

Jared was pleasantly surprised by the words of Jensen ... it was not he say things like that ...

He had also called treasure !!

  He tried to control the muscles of the face to remain smiling, even if he wanted to cry with emotion.

 

"beautiful... words." He said only, to avoid the risk of choking.

 

"I want us to be together today, I would spend the day with you ... you have some commitment? "asked Jensen, making him pass a hand through his hair.

Jensen clearly referred to his clients and Jared knew.

Jared had again wanted to cry with joy. It was not the first time someone asked him to spend more time with him, but the words spoken by Jensen, know that he wanted to spend more time with him, maybe it was not just sex ... shook him deeply.  
 

"Sure we can," Jared said, his eyes shining with a happiness that threatened to burst the heart out.

 

 

 

 

*  
They spent the day at the zoo ... between those pieces.

  
That was another thing that Jared discover they had in common.

  
They worshiped both animals.

  
They caressed the dolphins, even managed to take her up the monkeys.

  
Always at the zoo, there was a show that was sent on the air, in a kind of theater, where he represented the "Romeo and Juliet". A romantic comedy.  
Nothing special.

  
But it was nice to see her with Jensen and Jared was surprised that Jensen agreed to see something so seemingly saccharine for someone like him.

  
Jared held throughout the day the phone off, aware that being a very sought after, would be disturbed constantly, and knowing that it would very nervous Jensen, had preferred to avoid, in order not to spoil such a beautiful day with him.

  
He seemed to have appreciated the gesture.

  
Also he began to joke about it:

"Padalecki, she is not a very professional.. what they say your clients?"

"That probably That probably are busy, with a fantastic person," said Jared, managing to ammutolirlo.

He also learned that when Jensen was struck by a phrase, usually tried not to show it, and the best way to bounce back, it was with a kiss.

It was something he liked so much about him.

Who would have thought that a guy so handsome and manly could also be a shy?

 

 

 

 

They stopped at a bar for a snack, and took milkshakes, and Jensen, the great man, let even take from jared, who handed him the milkshake through a straw.  
 

The trip had alienated many kilometers and Jensen would have to be at work tomorrow in the early morning, but the idea of leaving Jared so, after that day, it seemed a painful thing.

Or at least that was what his body was telling him.

While they dined at a motel any, Jensen walked away with an excuse, by deciding to cut the tires of the car.  
 

It was madness, and he was a criminal, he told himself as he tried to decide whether or not to use a boxcutter.  
 

"I know I probably should not worry about it, because it's not my car, but do not really need it. I would ask you to remain still for the night, "said Jared, smiling and pointing to a chuckle.

He had discovered! And Jensen had become kind of all colors.

"It's not like you think." He mumbled.

"In fact it is not. I thought you loved that car, but for sure I was wrong. "Jared chuckled.

"In fact it is so." He said, mortified.  
"So the question is really serious ..."

"I believe it is, yes." Jensen said, smiling.

 

 

 

 

*  
Dispose of the pizza making love and stopping for the night in that motel, and whispering incoherently and whispered.

  
"I feel strange, Jared ..."

  
"If you confess that you're cheating, they are not the jealous type, quiet." Jared said, chuckling, but Jensen gave him a fleeting slap, to let him know that the moment was serious.  
"When I'm with you ... I do not remember who I am ..." said Jensen.

  
"Shit ... I would have preferred betrayal ..." he said, misinterpreting the speech.

  
"Do not misunderstand, I mean that all you can think about is ... well I can not think only of myself, as I did in my entire life ... I am the most self-centered world, always have been, and however for the first time I find myself to focus my thoughts on someone else .... "

  
"Jensen, is beautiful ... what you're saying ..."

  
"I know ... I ... I mean ..."

  
"You sure you're saying it to the right person? A gigolo? "Asked Jared, putting his hands over his face.

  
"You ... you do not know what you're adorable ..." said Jensen.

  
"All I know is that ... .not had never off the phone to anyone before," Jared said, caressing his face with a finger, and then giving him a peck on the forehead, and embrace it.

  
Jensen sighed.

 

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Jared.

"My heart is beating so fast that I do not know if they are able. You sputeresti me in the face if I asked you to do tomorrow morning? "  
 

  
Jared looked at him straight in the face and then smiled:

"Spitting in the face of something so wonderful? I'd be crazy to do that. "

"I'm not wonderful, Jared."

"Schhh ... let me decide." The jared said, putting a finger to his lips.  
 

Jensen hugged him again, and Jared returned.

A hug sweet, poignant.

Jared was happy, so happy that did not give weight to the close of Jensen, almost desperate, fearful that Jared could slip away.


	9. We always do these power games against people we love

Jensen woke up pretty early in the morning, after being embraced in Jared all night.

  
She watched him sleep and some tear fell from her face.

  
Get out of that bed was all that heat escape from which so far had been wrapped, but stay a few more minutes, would eventually suffocate.  
And not for the heat.

  
Miro dawn that was rising in the sky through the open window.

  
It was wonderful.

  
And Jared was.

 

He did not deserve all the lies and secrets that Jensen had submitted.

He did not deserve not even know his real name.

It was a worm. A worm that he loved her desperately.

And he did not want to lose him.

He had made a stupid thing..forse more than one ...

The only thing that did not seem to be a stupid thing, was the love he felt for Jared to try.

It had taken so long to admit it to himself, and finally he had succeeded.

He felt that even Jared felt the same.

He would not ruin everything again.

 

 

He had to invent something, he could not tell the truth or he would lose forever.

  
For the name could come up with something ... maybe Jared would be angry at first, but everything was preferable rather than tell him that ....  
"Hey, baby, are you awake?" He asked Jared, catching.

  
"First, do not you see? Second, it seems to me that the puppy here is you "smiled Jensen, while Jared almost confirmed for theory, meowed, hugging him from behind.  
Jensen felt a happiness mixed with unbearable pain the instant Jared hugged him.

  
"How about ... uh ... take up the subject of yesterday?" Asked Jensen.

  
"I Do not ask for anything better ..." Jared said, snuggling closer to Jensen.

  
"Uh, wait just a minute ...." Jared said, hearing the ring of his cell phone.

 

Jensen felt a stronger pain directly in the center of the chest, without understanding why.

"I thought you said you'd turned off the phone?" Asked Jensen.

"Is what I did yesterday ... ... but I can not keep it off forever ..." he remarked Jared, smiling.

Jensen crescergli feel anxiety, unable to understand why.

"Please, do not answer," she asked.

"Dean, but what have you? I can not answer, I think it is my mother, or my friends ... there are not only customers ... mica not be jealous? "He joked, but a bit 'puzzled.

The phone continued to ring insistently.

"Jared ..."

"Let me answer, and then I promise I'll talk of that speech. I'm dying. "He said, winking.

 

 

"Ready? But hi! How are you? You changed your number? It was a bit 'that you do not feel! "Said Jared happy, but watching Jensen with an apologetic look.

Jensen continued to feel that grip the chest that showed no signs of dimunire ...  
 

"Like you said, Vicki ?? I have seen with whom? "Asked Jared, always smiling and polite, but with a note of puzzlement on his face drawn.  
 

Now in the grip Jensen was beginning to be more painful.

"Jared, put down the phone ..." asked Jensen, salivation zero.  
 

Jared motioned with his hand to wait, and squinted to better hear the person on the other end of the phone:

"No, you're wrong, I do not know any ... Jensen .ti have misinformed ..."

"Jared, give me that phone!" Jensen repeated, his voice rising an octave, for the growing anxiety.

 

"Look, it is impossible that your friend saw me with Jensen yesterday! Yesterday I was at the zoo with a guy named Dean! How you say? I saw at the zoo with him? "Jared asked, opening his mouth in disbelief.  
 

Jensen took off his cell phone from his hand, blurted out: "Give me that!"  
 

Immediately after he railed against the interlocutor on the phone.  
 

"Do not just me already broke my heart once ??? Why continue to ruin my life? Why?

Whyyyyyyy?"  
 

You- You - you - you - he ... .. the interlocutor had put down the phone.  
 

"Bitch" said Jensen unit.

 

 

Jared was still looking, and Jensen slowly looked up at him.

"Sorry," he said crestfallen.

"To what do you mind? For the outburst, for giving me a false name, because already knew Vicki and me you kept hidden, or because you lying to me for weeks, Jensen? "  
 

Jensen looked sad.

"For all…."

"So ... it was her ... the girl that you had betrayed one step away from the altar ... you forgot to tell me, I bet."

"I…"

 

"Just as you forgot to tell you, that you betrayed me," Jared said, by pointing a finger at his chest, his eyes bright, wounded by a betrayal that not imagine. Vicki and that between Jensen and Jensen to him.

  
"I regret immensely, but not what you think ...."

  
"And how? You tell me that's not how I think, Jensen! Tell me that you used me for a lousy personal revenge !!! "yelled Jared.

  
"Okay ... you're right ... maybe it's even started so early ... but it's different now ... because ..."

  
"Oh, please," Jared laughed, adding, "I can not believe you did this to me! How could you do something so mean ?? I thought you were a good person !! "  
Jensen as sad as it was, resented a little.

 

"Look who's talking, Vicki was my girlfriend ... we had to get married, and you have me taken away! Also you made me suffer! "

"And then I'm right! You wanted to get back at me! You wanted to make me pay ... you wanted me to suffer .... "

"No me…."  
 

"Vicki came to me, was impatient, bored, asked me to give her a little 'company ... I knew I had to get married, but I said he wanted to call off the wedding ... do not know what was in your midst! And anyway I do not know, Jensen! Do not I had nothing, it was she who had rimanerti faithful! I had nothing to do !! "  
 

"Jared, I do not understand ... .I ..."

"Tu..mi you used ... and I think I was also ... .ahhhhh" Jared snarled, in a moment of frustration.

"What? What? Say it, Jared. That you love me, like I do, so, do you? "

 

Jared shook his head frantically. Perhaps it would burst.  
 

"You must leave now, back from your girlfriend, tell her now that you too came to bed with me, you are equal and can forgive each other, disappeared from my life and get married, be a deluge of children, and go both to 'hell"

"Jared, let me explain."

"Explain what? It's all so obvious, "Jared said with eyes full of tears. "It's all so terribly clear ... it's all a terrible soap opera, and even so much original, especially for the conclusion." Jared said, his voice breaking and eyes always shinier.

"Jared, I beg you ..."

"Go away ..."

"Jared, I beg you, if you care a little 'to me ...."

"I DO NOT WANT YOU !!!" yelled Jared with the top of his throat.

"Now go away," she said then, now just crying.

 

 

 

Jensen put her hand over her mouth, and without saying anything, he dressed quickly, took his belongings with vision blurred by tears that were beginning to cadergli, and even he did not know how he managed to get out the door of the motel, and without tripping fall, because the tears had clouded your vision temporarily.

He left, leaving Jared sitting on the floor in front of the door, who had his hands on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally the mystery was solved and also the title of the story, I think acquire meaning for you ^^
> 
> This chapter is very important, because it turns out that Vicky, Jensen's girlfriend, had been in bed with Jared. And that Jensen knew :) I ask you please to comment on this plot twist, before it goes ahead with chapters, because I'm curious to know what you think and if you expect them ^^


	10. memories drowned in whiskey first part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts of Jensen

It was evening and Jensen was in a bar, alone, drinking.

a few hours had passed since he and Jared had said goodbye.

  
"Give me another, Ty." He said.

"You have already drunk enough, Jensen?" Ty asked.

"No, my memories can swim." Jensen said.

 

 

 

*  
Jensen did not give himself peace. He had not wanted to believe to friends when they tried to open his eyes to the obvious betrayal of his wife, and almost did not want to believe it even when they placed the photos under the nose, taken by one of those who go to stalk their wives on behalf of others.

  
Vicki! He kissed another!

A gigolo!

Friends had asked him what they should to do with the rest of the photos.

Jensen thought about it and then said: "burn them. I never want to see them. "

 

*

Jensen was at a bar called The Mark. It was evening, and he had brought a coat.

He felt sad, lonely, useless and refused.

Sad because those were places frequented sad people and Jensen hated feeling or being part of the hierarchy now ...

He had to get married ... ... was to be happy ...

Just because Vicki had betrayed him.

Useless because it had realized that it is not enough for the woman he loved and wanted to marry.

Rejected, for the reasons above.

Add to this ridiculous, when one considered what he was doing.

  
A tow, that's what.

  
Not just any woman, no ... right now the sucked a bit 'all women.

He had come to try to seduce a gigolo!

But not a gigolo any.

The gigolo! What he had taken his wife.

People react in the same manner when it is betrayed ... divorces, download, perhaps a grudge ... try to turn the page, or you hold the horns and continue to keep the partners ...

Always the same things…

What finally resolved? Eventually they understood why they had such a thing happened?  
No.

What good was it?

No, he wanted to try something different.

 

**Jared Tristan Padalecki**

 

Known as a nice guy, professional gigolo.

  
Really, Jensen?

  
He has always loved women, man ... he does not know if he could ....

  
But here's what you did just a woman ...

 

He clenched his glass up to get hurt when the boy noticed him and looked at him.

  
You immediately feel embarrassed and looked away, but the boy approached him.

  
"So you'll get hurt," said the stranger, taking his hand without permission.

  
Jensen thought it was just an excuse to board, but the boy gave him a handkerchief.

  
He was brought out of the blood.  
 

That guy was really nice, and Jensen was stunned by her beauty. How could someone do that job and have a face ... so beautiful? Clean.? From puppy?

The person who was fucking his girlfriend!  
 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki."

  
"Dean Winchester ... ..."

 

It was the flash of a moment. He knew he could not give his real name.

Probably Vicki had spoken to him.  
 

  
"Are you calling me dell'omofobo?" He asked quietly.

  
"I do not dare. It's just a question. I'm just curious. "Jared said, smiling conciliatory.

 

  
Jensen tried not to be deceived by those puppy dog eyes.

He was always the guy Vicki had cuckolded.  
 

"Padalecki, there is by chance on to me?" Asked Jensen.

  
"I would not dare, because she does not like men, Winchester" Jared said, continuing the game.

"I wonder. I have never tried. I might like the end. "He said, taking another glass.

 

Jensen felt so ridiculous in its attempt to flirt with him.  
But what was he doing? It was so pathetic. He wanted to get out of that room and send to fuck Vicki, that Padalecki and everyone.  
"Do you drink well for a woman?" He asked softly.  
"And you, what do you care?" Said Jensen acid, feeling the wound continue to bleed.  
"Then it is so. I'm sorry. "He just said.  
"Yes sure. Everybody says so. "He thought Jensen. They all say so to those who are betrayed, and above all it says those who commit the act.  
"I have to go home now, you like to join me in the street?" Asked Jared, Jensen and smiled slyly. Jared knew that he wanted to try it with him from the start.  
"of course. Why not? "Jensen mischievous thought, thinking of his revenge.  
  


 

*

   
 

  
"I do not ... look, you want to plant it?"

  
"To do what?"

  
"To be so ... ... .gentile I hit me nerves. I'm rude, rude, rude. Answer tone! "

Jensen could not bear to be tricking him and Jared was so nice to him.

  
Jared said softly: "What kind of person would I be if infierissi of a heartbroken man?"  
 

  
Jensen looked at him. The mask of arrogance broken inexorably. She wanted to cry.  
 

  
"Well, I have arrived. Good evening, Jensen, and goodnight. "  
 

  
Jensen watched him disappear into the door, and stared.

He was convinced that he would be invited to join!  
And now he felt so empty ...

Again!

 

*  
"Looking for me?" He asked a familiar voice.  
Jared.

  
It was amazing how he knew him only since yesterday, and his voice seemed already so familiar,  
as if they had known forever!

  
He had eyes bright, and Jensen was enchanted to watch them.  
He realized that he felt guilty about Jared as he had the night before, and wanted to meet him to tell him.  
Only for that. Then he would go and put an end to all this stupid charade, that would not even due to begin ...

 

 

  
*  
"I'm so for a woman ..." he said suddenly Jensen.  
"I thought so." Said Jared.

  
"I've caught with a ... more ... we were planning to get married ... ... but when I found out ..."  
"You changed your mind ..." said Jared, who had booed the news.

  
"Yeah ... I do not understand how anyone could do such a thing ... to betray the person you love, the person to whom you promised everlasting love ..."  
"Unfortunately it happens ..." said Jared.

  
"Why ??" Jensen said, not expecting a real answer to Jared, but wanting to ask instead why Vicki had done this.  
"Because people do not always promise that is true, but what I would like it to be true, this is not enough to make it the truth ..."  
Jensen he reflected on the sadness and threatened to attack him stronger.

  
Maybe he really did not like Vicki. Perhaps their love was not true and was so sad because she acting so had broken an illusion of love.  
"Wow ... you saggio..molto wise ..."

  
"To be a gigolo, already ..."  
"I did not mean ..."

  
"But you thought ... it's all right, Dean, people often tend to think that someone who does this job has to be a person without a soul, no feelings ... I'm used to these prejudices..."

  
  


Jensen had been looking at him, feeling a little 'guilty, but then said:

  
"You do not charms, you know? Who knows how many people have come to you, to betray their respective companions, and companions ... making them suffer ... and you shall have welcomed with open arms, infischiandotene if they ... "  
 

Jensen could not be angry with Jared. Although he was indirectly the source of his pain. Although he did not know it was he who caused it.  
 

"They were people who came to me, Dean! They sought consolation, shelter ... attention, someone who listened, some form of love ... and I gave it to him. They also asked not to ask questions about their past and not to get into it, because whoever comes to me wants to leave behind his past, his life, or pretend to forget, for a while '. Just a little. "  
 

  
Jensen was speechless before those of Jared. Perhaps he misjudged the boy.  
 

"It's okay, Dean, and still I felt that despite the facade, too mean to me what they are looking all. comfort, consolation, someone to listen to them, otherwise you would not be with me now. This means that you too intuivi that I was not just what I looked like. "

 

Or maybe only half true, thought Jensen. Perhaps in the end he had a little 'hit.

"So now you are a healer?" Asked Jensen, and the ghost of a smile, finally crossed.

  
"I am what you want me to be." Jared replied, smiling.  
   
   
 

   Jensen felt that his heart was a little less bad. jared perhaps it really was a healer.  
  


 

 

*

"Tell me more ... of your desire to be loved ..." said Jensen.  
 

Jensen was interested in Jared. She fascinated him. He wanted to learn more about his work. Of what he did. He wanted to know, because if Vicki had found so interesting to me that it was worth betray him, Jared had to be very special, and Jensen wanted to understand better ... here's something else he wanted to do, when he thought to meet Jared. Understand why his wife had wanted to betray him with another.

That did not mean he had to go to bed together.

Okay, perhaps in a moment of madness he had thought. Almost a pique stupid, but then he realized that Jared was a good person, he did not deserve this.  
   
 

  
"As I said, to do this job, it makes you think. Maybe you will think that taking the time to thousands and thousands of people can minimize the love as a feeling. "

  
"It is not so?"

 

 

"On the contrary ... it emphasizes ... come increasingly to want to do certain things only for one person, one person, one day ... become a wish ... ... .bruciante" said Jared,Jensen and shuddered.  
  
Jensen did not understand why he felt those chills and then before I realized what he was asking, asked:  
   
  
"You think of quitting this job ... if I had to find the right person? ... If I were to fall in love? "Asked Jensen.  
  
  
"Sure. I could do it, "said Jared, massaging it with more intensity.  
  
  
"Could ... could also be a man?" Asked Jensen, accusing some 'discomfort.  
  
  
"I do not preclude anything ..." Jared replied, pouring a little more 'oil on his hand.  
  
  
"I bet you say that to all ..." Jensen said with a chuckle.

 

Jensen did not know why he had imagined when he asked himself: "It could even be a man?" Perhaps it was dropping a little 'too much in the part.  
 

Yes, it must have been for that, he said then, it was almost run away from home of Jared, when the guy came in reminding their appointment.

Wounded pride. Typical male pride wounded.

But hurt by what? He and Jared were not even together ... was there as a customer. And that customer beginner then ... not even a kiss yet and already had a scripted style gone with the wind ...  
It was pathetic. Pathetic.

What had possessed her to say those words?

"No, if you have $ 50"

Jared there had been terrible.  
 

What came over me? Not me react that way ... for ... for a fool,

For a boy so sweet ...

and for that ... that asshole ... Tristan? You may know what happened? Are thirty minutes waiting for you to park ... idiot. And I most idiotic of him.

Now why do I cry? Why am I crying?  
  



	11. memories drowned in whiskey second part

Jensen was in the bathtub of Jared.

  
It was not completely naked.

  
Her shorts costume.

  
While it was deep in foam covered with eyes closed,

  
Jared, stroked his chest, gently,  
with a rose.

  
Without touching it.

  
Jensen's chest rose and riabbassava.  
 

It was a long time since I felt so strong ... more sensations.

Feelings?  
 

Maybe ... if to kiss me ....

 

Jensen feel Jared's face very close, during that sentence, but no kiss ... snapped.  
 

  
Maybe ... you would understand better that ... I'm the only one ... you can love ....

  
Can not you see that are very close to you ......  
 

  
I can not ... do not ... I can.

 

 

 

 

*  
Their faces neighbors.

  
The certainties of Jensen begins to falter, and then to collapse.  
The sadness she felt just ten days ago, almost distant.

  
Almost forgot.  
Vicki is an increasingly distant ....

  
Jared. Her lips, shyly touching her.  
His hand on his chin, a languid caress.

  
I'm falling in love with you, Jared ... ..  
Lost. Jensen felt lost.

  
"I want you. I want you. I want you. "The Jensen's ear whispered, almost desperate by that realization.  
"This side of you did not know him. Jay ... "

 

 

 

God, I gave him a nickname ... like ... like lovers ...  
 

Jared let himself be guided in the kisses, caresses, and led at the same time, alternating, and Jensen had the impression that it was not only he, Jensen, to feel involved.  
   
   
   
 

  
*

"Mmm someone woke up well this morning." She told Jared.

  
"The credit is yours, darling ... your body is a great retreat to retreat." The Jensen said, stroking his features.  
 

"I want us to be together today, I would spend the day with you ... you have some commitment?" Asked Jensen, making him pass a hand through his hair.  
 

Jensen knew he was saying strong words, but it was as if he could no longer control himself, to stop.

He just wanted to be with Jared and did not want to share it with others.

 

 

 

*

"Padalecki, she is not a very professional..che what will your customers?"

  
"That probably i'm busy with a fantastic person "," said Jared, managing to ammutolirlo.

 

Jensen was left so impressed and happy! And she kissed him to stem the flood of emotions she felt burst in his chest.  
 

They stopped at a bar for a snack, and took milkshakes, and Jensen, the great man, let even take from jared, who handed him the milkshake through a straw.  
 

Jensen thought that such things had not made even with Vicki.

He hated these sdolcinerie childhood. The she teased.  
These feelings ... perhaps even with Vicki.

She was distracted for a moment, and realized that someone was watching him.

He took no notice. Maybe it was one of the leeches who wanted **his**  Jared.

Well, they would not have had. Not today.

 

 

 

*

While they dined at a motel any, Jensen walked away with an excuse, by deciding to cut the tires of the car.  
 

  
It was madness, and he was a criminal, he told himself as he tried to decide whether or not to use a boxcutter.  
 

  
"I know I probably should not worry about it, because it's not my car, but do not really need it. I would ask you to remain still for the night, "said Jared, smiling and pointing to a chuckle.

  
He had discovered! And Jensen had become kind of all colors.

  
"It's not like you think." He mumbled.

  
"In fact it is not. I thought you loved that car, but for sure I was wrong. "Jared chuckled.

  
"In fact it is so." He said, mortified.

"So the question is really serious ..."

"I believe it is, yes." Jensen said, smiling.

 

 

Jensen had recognized the type encountered at the park. It was a mutual friend with Vicki.

He was terrified that she was going to say something.

She went to her to tell him who had seen him with Jared.

He no longer cared about her, but Jared is.  
She could not lose him.

And he was so terrified of this thing that he even thought of cutting the tires of the car.

Anything to keep him in sight.

Once back home he could meet those who wanted to, anyone could tell him anything.

He would have lost!

 

 

*

  
"I feel strange, Jared ..."  
 

I'm falling in love with you, Jared ...  
 

"When I'm with you ... I do not remember who I am ..." said Jensen.  
 

Jensen are, but they are also Dean ... and I love you so much ...  
   
   
 

  
"My heart is beating so fast that I do not know if they are able. You sputeresti me in the face if I asked you to do this morning? "  
 

  
Jared looked at him straight in the face and then smiled:

  
"Spitting in the face of something so wonderful? I'd be crazy to do that. "

  
"I'm ...  not wonderful, Jared."  
 

"Schhh ... let me decide." The jared said, putting a finger to his lips.

 

 

 

Jensen hugged him again, and Jared returns.

  
A hug sweet, poignant.

  
Jared was happy, so happy that did not give weight to the close of Jensen, almost desperate, fearful that Jared could slip away.  
And then the drama.

  
The vise crushing chest Jensen.

  
Her pleas not to answer the phone.

  
His despair.

  
Prayers.

  
The rejection.

  
Desolation.

  
Solitude.

  
Shame.

  
The farewell.

  
The heartbroken.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

"Give me another. Ty. My memories still floating."


	12. Painful memories

 

 

The work of Jared had led him to empathize more with people.  
Of course, he had always been a very sensitive and sweet guy, but do just that work, the accompanist ... had led to even more sensitized to the needs and desires of other people ....  
To feel their loneliness ...  
He took care to stem those empty ... did not care about the money ... maybe unconsciously was a way to be loved by the people ... the illusion of being loved ... not what we chase perhaps all?  
To do that we would be willing to do anything ... .qualunque thing ....  
As Jared was almost convinced that gratitude that could receive from others, and well-being that could trarvi, could stem somehow his sense of emptiness ... .that could fill his need to be loved ...  
If so many people had to deal with, so many people to cuddle ... would no longer felt so empty, right?  
But no!  
More continued, the greater was the growing desire to make all the attention only to a person ... .un'unica person ....

 

He tried to drive away that need day after day, week after week, month after month ... until when ....  
 

Jensen arrived.  
 

She saw him in the bar and changed his life.  
 

She saw him in the bar, so destroyed, and broken ... he held the glass up to get hurt, to get out the blood ....

From the moment she saw him, he receives a pain hard to imagine and even to explain in words, he supposed.

From the first moment she saw him, he wanted to hug, squeeze, comfort him ... tell him that anyone had hurt her was a monster and that he would not give more done.  
 

The boy was inconsistent, especially in words ... certainly was confused, almost certainly in shock ... easy to immediately take a liking ...  
 

Jared knew immediately that he had received a great disappointment in love ...

She asked him to accompany him to the house not because he wanted to try to approach it, but because he wanted to give him a bit 'of the company, and because he was the first, he did not feel quite ready to say goodbye ...

But it would take advantage ....

But no!  
 

Never.

He greeted him really when Jensen had accompanied him.

Jared understood by only when people do not want or were not yet ready to have company and wanted to be alone with herself ....  
 

 

 

*

"So now you are a healer?"

"I am what you want me to be"  
 

Jared does not know why he had told her, or perhaps you, he knew.

Perhaps the one hand he wanted to be the one that would heal.

Maybe it was presumptuous of her, but he felt an electricity between him and the strange boy ... as if they had known forever ... as if their meeting was written in destiny

 

*

When Jensen asked a harmless massage as a customer, Jared would not have to feel embarrassed ...

At the bottom was always accustomed to touch bodies, male and female, and not really so harmless ... .eppure with Jensen was different ....

... It was embarrassing to pretend not to desire, not to do forbidden thoughts about him.

Jensen had asked a harmless massage and Jared had to try not to think about his perfect body, his back ... his muscles toned, and his broad shoulders ...

He had to pretend not to get excited when Jensen sighed under his touch ...

Or stay calm and not get excited when Jensen began to ask him questions about him ... ... personal questions, about his desire to find love ...  
 

Try not to get excited when Jensen asked him if he could stop doing this work for a man ....  
   
 

And then the scene of Jensen ... how he had gone away when Jean had rung the bell ...

Then and there she had not been offended by the bad joke about $ 50 ...

He had been there for an indefinite period as a cod to try to realize that the strange boy had done as a kind of jealous scene!

 

What had he done? Nothing that he had wanted to tell around, and threatened to certain death anyone would.  
 

After trying in vain to call him, he was back at the bar, "the mark", hoping to find them, and in fact he had found. Intent to have a drink.

He had reprimanded. It was a rude. She made him take a bad picture with Jean and indeed he had no right to take it so. He knew the work he did! Anyway, now the appointment with Jean jumped!

Jensen had not spoken. Maybe he felt a little 'guilty or maybe it was just a shame. Who knows ... maybe he was just trying not to smile.

After the reprimand, Jared told him harshly that he was waiting for him tomorrow, and that for his sake it was better that he was not drunk! And then she was gone!

Jensen came out of that place 30 seconds later, with a smile on his face.

 

*  
Jared want ... but do not perceive the letting go of all of Jensen ...

  
And he did not want to force it wanted to do it ... sigh, he wanted that so wished.

  
It was nice, and struggentemente sensual caress the breast Jensen with that pink, that day, while he was in the bathtub.

  
When parts of the song "I am as you want me," Jared almost out of spite, brought her face close to his, while the phrase: "Maybe ... if you kiss me ..."  
But she did not kiss him ... not yet ... he knew that Jensen was not ready.  
Wounds take time to heal ..

 

 

 

*  
Jared wishes too. Do not take it anymore.

  
During the slow knew he can no longer control himself.

  
He, Jared ... had always been what he did capitulate others ...  
What was this strange feeling that threatened to sprofondarlo down?

  
Was it love?

  
The kisses Jensen on his neck ....

  
Cabbage, had lips, Jensen ... crazy ...

  
She is moaning and knew that Jensen could hear ...

  
Who knows ... but that figure did not care ...

  
When he said he wanted it, nothing mattered more ...

  
They made love, and Jared did not know whether the diminutive that Jensen had given him, "Jay" had melted more or what, but made love to and involvement in that moment he knew that it was not just sex ...

 

 

*

Watching Jensen sleep was nice. He was handsome. It was like a greek God and Jared found himself thinking that the two of them were beautiful, and although maybe it was a sin of mushy romance, it mattered little.  
   
 

  
"The credit is yours, darling ... your body is a great retreat to retreat."

"I want us to be together today, I would spend the day with you ... you have some commitment?"

Jared wanted to cry with joy. It was not the first time someone asked him to spend more time with him, but the words spoken by Jensen, know that he wanted to spend more time with him, maybe it was not just sex ... shook him deeply.

"Sure we can," Jared said, his eyes shining with a happiness that threatened to burst his heart from his chest.

 

*

When you discover that Jared Jensen was willing to cut the tires of his beloved baby just to be with him, he knew that he just screwed.

Oh yes, you did just rub my beautiful Padalecki!

He knew at that moment to be completely, madly, hopelessly in love with him.  
   
 

  
*

When Jensen told him not to know who she was when she was with him, beginning the thought as a bad thing, but when leaders in the sense that he wanted to tell Jensen, had to restrain himself not to burst into tears.

"You sure you're saying it to the right person? A gigolo?" He asked, because he thought he did not deserve what was perhaps the love of Jensen what he was saying.  
 

"You ... you do not know what you're adorable ..." said Jensen.

  
"All I know is that ... .not had never off the phone to anyone before," Jared said, caressing his face with a finger, and then giving him a peck on the forehead, and embrace it.  
 

Jared was left breathless in front of the sentence of Jensen "you do not know what you're adorable" and had wanted to return, opening in turn the heart.

It was his way of saying, I'm falling in love with you, Jensen, and maybe they already are.

But maybe it was better to tell him.

 

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Jared.

  
"My heart is beating so fast that I do not know if they are able. You sputeresti me in the face if I asked you to do this morning? "  
 

 

Jared looked at him straight in the face and then smiled:

  
"Spitting in the face of something so wonderful? I'd be crazy to do that. "

  
"I'm... not wonderful, Jared."

  
"Schhh ... let me decide." The jared said, putting a finger to his lips.  
 

  
Jensen hugged him again, and Jared returned.

  
A hug sweet, poignant.

 

 

Jared was happy, so happy that did not give weight to the close of Jensen, almost desperate, fearful that Jared could slip away.  
   
 

Tomorrow morning. Tomorrow morning would they have said everything.  
   
   
 

 

But tomorrow the catastrophe happened. The end of that wonderful dream.

The end of everything.  
 

When there was that phone call, Jared Jensen thought he was just jealous and he was a bit 'funny.

Still he did not understand that he was going to give it all up for him?  
 

But a little later leaders because Jensen was so nervous.

Jensen was too nervous to just be jealous.

And when Jared leaders because he just wanted to throw him from his home, from his room ... from his bed!

But he was there to ask him why.

 

 

Tears of anger and guilt.

Angry because Jensen had broken his heart.

Angry because discover then that the monster had broken to Jensen, it was him!  
 

How could he do this to Jensen?

How could Jensen do this to him?

How could he do this to them both?

He, Jensen, both!  
 

 **Forgive me** , he wanted to beg him, crying!

 **You are a monster!**  He wanted to scream at the same time!

 

 

 

"I did not know you, Jensen! Do not you had nothing, it was she who had rimanerti true! I had nothing to do !!"

But Jared knew it was not true .. He does .c'entrava ... all right ... but at that moment he did not care ... did not want to know him nor Vicki ... just wanted you both go to hell, and Vicki hated above all else ... even more than Jensen.

"Jared, let me explain."

"Explain what? It's all so obvious, "Jared said with eyes full of tears. "It's all so terribly clear ... it's all a terrible soap opera, and even so much original, especially for the conclusion." Jared said, his voice breaking and eyes always shinier.  
 

Jared felt used, betrayed, hurt and did not want to hear any more ... the idea that Jensen had been only a revenge, was unbearable ...  
 

"Tu..mi you used ... and I think I was also ... .ahhhhh" Jared snarled, in a moment of frustration.

 

"What? What? Say it, Jared. That you love me, like I do, so, do you? "  
 

 

Jared shook his head frantically. Perhaps it would burst.

He did not want to say !!  
 

 

"Go away ..."

 

"Jared, I beg you, if you care a little 'to me ...."

 

"I DO NOT WANT YOU !!!" yelled Jared with the top of his throat.

 

"Now go away," she said then, now just crying.

 

Jensen knew he was hurting, but did not want him around anymore. It was too painful.

It was not true that she did not want. Or maybe you.

She loved him but at that time did not want to see it.  
 

 

Jared sat on the floor in front of the door, who had his hands on his head, still crying, trying not to look Jensen out of his house, forever ...

 

 

***  
Jared was thinking of all these memories, as she cries in her home.  
He is looking at the photos they'd taken along to the zoo and threw them to the ground in anger,  
but did not have the courage to stracciarle.


	13. Go to him

"Wait ... .I're saying ... That you're gay ???"

"Lower your voice," said Jensen. "No, no, that is ... do not think ... I ... I never thought ... do not think I like men ... I ... it's just that with Jared ... .just with him ..."

  
"Shit, man, the matter is more serious than I had imagined." Castiel said, with a pencil in his mouth.

  
"Yeah, shit, Cas ... I ... I think I be ... .fallen in love ..." Jensen said, putting his hands in his hair.

 

"As a gigolo? Friend, let me tell you that you have chosen the wrong person there for fall in love .. "he said.

"Yeah ... but who do not choose to fall in love, right?" Jensen asked, sitting on the park bench.

"Fall in love with Jared Padalecki is not so absurd. It is a treasure, and let me tell you that you can be just like his. "Castiel said.

"Oh, you're just saying that because I'm your friend ... I do not think I do not kno ... .expect" he said suddenly surprised and nervous Jensen. "How do you know that is a treasure?" Jensen asked, standing up.

"I just realized ... ... intuition ..." said Castiel nervous.

"No no no ... you ... you know ..." he said Jensen squinting and pointing a finger.

 

You're wrong, I do not ... "

"We're ... God ... did you go to bed." He realized Jensen eyes wide and her mouth wide open, and then settling back on the bench.

"Listen, I know you're upset ... now."

"No, no, please, do not say anything," Jensen said, squinting, stopping him with her hand without looking at him.

"I did not know you and Jared ..." Castiel said, mortified.

"Yes ... okay ...." Jensen said, shocked.

 

"However I can tell you that, as I met him, is a great guy, a heart of gold."

Jensen tried not to think about the fact that Jared was with his friend, and gave a weak smile.

"But I have a broken heart ... and maybe he ...."

"Well, it means that you're in love." He concluded Castiel putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, please ... is not the time for your sentences by candy ...."

"Man, let me tell you hand something beautiful ... focused on that and not think about the drama. If there is even a chance, play it. "

Jensen smiled, looking at him.

"This was really disgusting, Cas ...."

 

that's why you call me Cas, no? why I say phrases like crap, but that their target. "Castiel said, smiling back.

"Or perhaps the heart." Said Jensen

"See? I note that you learn quickly. "Castiel said.

 

 

 

 

Two hours later in a local ....

"Man, the more I explain this story ... and less we understand! So I just can not understand your philosophy ... .see you knew already Jared, right? "

 

"He ... ..no!" Said Jensen. "I mean, I knew him from fucking pictures ... and from what I have said those who knew him ...."

"So far we are ... and you ... you have contacted, because ... .."

"For a lousy revenge!"

"Here, my friend, that's what I do not understand ... .vendetta against who ??"

"Vicki ... I wanted ... I wanted to make him pay ... that she felt humiliated, if he had known and maybe even a revenge against Jared!"

"So you wanted him fall in love with you and then dump him, causing him to suffer ... is that?" Asked Castiel, trying not to judge.  
"No!! I wanted to make him pay, but I do not fall in love with me ... and certainly did not want to make him suffer! "  
"Okay, friend ... now you've lost me ...." Castiel said, raising his hands.

"Curse....i wanted...i wanted Vicki knew that I had been with him ... I wanted to humiliate her ... and maybe at the same time I thought that since we had been with the same person, we would be able to forgive each other ... start over..."

"But this thing does not make sense ..." Castiel said horrified. "How could you think that would work?"

"But as for Jared, I just found out that, at the appropriate time, who I was ... I wanted him to feel bewildered, guilty, also used ... but I did not think to do fall in love with me, I did not think it would have happened ... and their certainly I did not want to make him suffer "

"Dude, you need a psychologist ... the plan had flaws, I bet."

"Indeed. Jared turned out to be far from what I thought ... I thought it was an empty person, without feelings, shallow, insensitive, stupid ... and instead it was anything but!

It turned out kind,  generous, intelligent, deep, sensitive , lovable...

"Yes, oh well, the classic things you say when you're in love ..."

  
"When he is near me, I tremble the heart ..."

"Shit, Jensen ...."

"Already...."

"Have you ever tried this thing with Vicki?"

"I ... no," Jensen said, lowering his head, embarrassed.

"Fuck ...."

"Already…."

"Well ... um ... you were saying?" He asked Castiel trying to rouse the suggestion.

 

"Well, I mean ... .già the first time I saw him, I realized that was not the guy I thought ... I wanted to drop everything and go, but something held me back ... at first I thought it was always the thirst for revenge, but now I see maybe ... I was already beginning to fall in love with him, without knowing it .... "

"What have you decided to do?"

 

"I wanted to continue to meet..I wanted to try to understand ... you know that I studied psychology, Cas. I wanted answers to what had happened to me ... and I was hoping that he could give them to me Jared. "

"How could she did not know ..."

"Not with words! I thought that knowing ... I ... understand ... but it did not work ... in fact confused me even more the head, I did it shine ... "Jensen said putting his hands on the head.

  
"What were you planning to do with Vicki?" Asked Castiel.

  
"My goal at first was to reclaim it ... but then it was as if I had forgotten ... ... and it was my biggest mistake ..."

  
"I do not understand…"

"I ... I put around the voices, and I asked him to put them around ... even before I met Jared ... my friends ... they'd think they would know ... Vicki, in due time, that I had seen with Jared ... Vicki would be mad with jealousy, and i wa made to pay

"You are crazy. And  you how would you have done pay? You have left. "

"But she wanted to come with me ..." 

"Mmm ... .weith ... the friend who saw you at the zoo ... .you had hired you ??" Misha asked aghast.

"NO! Who do you think I am? ... I do not even know him personally ... I must have seen sometimes in the company with Vicki, she knew they were friends ... but I have not tried ... but this is of little importance ... did not remember, or maybe I wanted to forget, Vicki should have known ... i have not been in touch with my friends ... I thought it would all be dissolved in a water bubble .... "

"But it did not happen ..."

"When I recognized the type at the zoo ... I was afraid of losing Jared, because I was afraid it would come to his ears. Of jared! Not Vicki! I did not worry over what she would have thought, but he did! I lost my head ... I tried to cut the tires of my car ... "

"The BABY?" Asked Castiel horrified. Jensen knew he was going crazy with love for his Impala.

"Yes, but Jared caught me before I could do it. Oh, Cas ... was so perfect in this. He said there was no need for me such a thing to my car to be with him one more night alone. "Jensen said putting his hands over his eyes.

"... That what happened then?"

"We had the love..ed was so ... amazing ... we were about to confess our feelings, Cas. We said phrases and words important ... "

"Like what?" He asked Castiel brightening. He was madly in love with love stories poignant .

"Type: when I'm with you I do not remember who I am, I know only that I had never off the phone to anyone before, you do not know what you're adorable ..."

"No ...." Said castiel speechless.

"Yeah ... but we said we wanted to wait until tomorrow morning ... I love you ... and then ... you know the rest ..."

"Jensen ..."

"I ... I expected, you know? When I woke up and looked at sleep ... I cried ... it was as if he already knew somehow I'd lost .... "Jensen said, starting to cry.  
"Jensen, come here." Castiel said, hugging him, as he let Jensen reluctant support for head on his chest.

  
"I am a bad person, Cas ..." sobbed Jensen.

  
"Now you say bullshit." Scolded Castiel. "Okay, you've certainly given a beautiful image of yourself ... you will appreciate this place ... and you made a bunch of crap, one after the other ... but you're not a bad person, the Jensen that I know ... .It was in Australia, and saved a baby tiger cub that had been lost and that would definitely be dead if you had not picked up ... remember? "

  
"Mpf ..."

"And if you want, I can tell you about the birds nest that nearly fell into the waterfall if you had not intervened ..."  
"Cas ..."

  
"You're a nice person, Jensen..then not give up. Do not do this to yourself. And do not do it to him. "

  
"Thank you, friend." He told Jensen smiled, still with her head on his shoulder.

  
"You're welcome, troublemaker. It now goes to recover your love!

 

 

 

 

 


	14. The clarification

Jensen had tracked Vicki by phone. Fortunately he had not changed the number.

Jensen had non received  news of Vicki since when had happened what happened with ... Jared knew  she was waiting for Jensen to make the first move. She had always been so.

He decided satisfy her, to do what was expected of him. One last time.

Vicki did not try to deny the tip of his friend to the zoo, and even stalking. He replied angrily, as if it were his right.

Jensen's invitation to a dinner at a restaurant to clarify, said yes.  
 

Jensen imagined that Vicki would be presented in elegant dress. She had to show up at any time at its best. Imagine then a popular restaurant rather prestigious.

She had always been so.

The wait, and later for ten minutes. When he arrived, he had purple vertiginous heels, a dress of the same color and a vertiginous handbag turquoise. The hair gathered in a ponytail elegant brown and green eyes.  
She was a beautiful girl, and there was a time when Jensen was lost in its beauty, but that time was far away now.  
There was a time when even went wild for his shoes. Now she was vulgar.  
Jared had really changed.

 

Vicki approached, eyeing, pulling a bit 'mouth.  
Jensen knew to look a bit 'scruffy. It was not exactly elegant dress like her.  
He had a blue sweatshirt and jeans, and his hair was wet with jel, but not in bulk. They were in their place we say. He had not a beard, but was aware he had looked tired and popular circles.

  
But it was not a bum!

  
It looked normal, not a happy man, certainly, but it was not a bum!  
According to Jared she had learned not to give too much weight to his image. He was already a nice guy, did not have to act like a snob moneybags.  
"Hello." Vicki injuries.

 

Jensen looked at her. She wanted to be tough, but the look was reeling. She was trying to see if Jensen had come armed or had laid the hatchet.

"Hello, Vicki ... accommodated."

She sat down and away.

"Well ... it's a bit 'embarrassing ..." Jensen noted.

"Yeah ... especially for you, I bet." Vicki said.

Jensen tried not to respond in kind to the dig.  
 

"I did not invite to dinner to fight." He said.  
 

"Then why did you do that, Jensen? What did you expect after what I have ... I have known? "  
 

"You why did you come?" He asked Jensen instead.  
 

"I wanted ... I was curious to know what you wanted from me, and then I was also curious to hear such vile excuses would have adopted"  
 

"Well, actually no. I am guilty, I admit, i was in bed  with Jared, as you did, too. "He said, pointing her finger.

Vicki laughed.  
   
He arrived at that moment the waiter to take the bill and Jensen and Vicki for two pizzas.

 

When he was gone, Vicki continued the speech.  
 

"Do you realize what you did?"  
 

"obviously."  
 

"And ... and that's what it would be, then? A sort of revenge ...? Against Jared? Against me? Against us? "He asked Vicki indicating she and Jensen. "Or against me and him?" He added, pointing to her and an invisible person.  
 

"I was not thinking. I screwed up and only now I can realize it. Of course I speak of revenge, not knowing Jared. I'm glad to have known him. It's a nice person. "  
 

Vicki laughed.  
 

"Please. Now even the esteem? How much are you hypocritical? "

"You're free to believe or not, Vicki, but I changed my mind about Jared. Before I believed a person without values, superficial ... I found instead was a good guy. It was not wrong to have him. My mistake not to understand it now, but to know him better enabled me to do so. "  
 

"It was just that you need to bring him to read to understand this ???"  
 

"You're free to believe or not, but I had not premeditated."

"Liar. I had it all planned from beginning. You admitted that yours was a revenge, and now you're denying? "

"Damn, it's so hard ... .okay, okay ... the beginning that was my intention, I wanted to go to bed, okay ..."  
"But what a nice person, Jensen ... ... congratulations."  
"But it was a flash that lasted very little ... on the first day that I met him, I realized that he was a good person, and I wanted to give up my plans for revenge."  
"But you did not!"  
"Yes but…."

 

"Jensen, you have seen him ... the world saw you with him!" Almost he shouted Vicki.  
 

Jensen on the one hand he was proud, and this realization persuaded him to be truly in love.  
 

"You wanted to make me suffer, is not it?" Weighed in by Vicki.

"Yes, I admit it. I'm sorry. "Said Jensen.  
 

"You're sorry?? Jensen, look what we've become ... I've done wrong, you have you done to me ... what happened to the happy couple we were, which was to get married? "  
 

"Perhaps in some horns ...."  
 

"Jensen, listen to me." Vicki told him, trying to take his hands, but Jensen withdrew them.  
 

"Jensen" she continued. "We can learn from this whole situation ... everything happens for a reason ..."  
 

"It is what I think ...."  
 

"This thing that happened to us ... it's like a test ... think so ... a test ... for us! We're going out with broken bones, it is true, and I am still very angry with you, for what you did, but we can get out of it together. "  
 

"No, Vicki ...."  
 

"Why ??" asked Vicki eyes dripping with tears.  
 

"I ... I ..."  
  


"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I've done, Jensen ... but do not think of letting me pay enough now? Now the two of us we can .... "

"We are... **in love "** said Jensen suddenly.

"W- what ?? How did you say? "Vicki asked, eyes wide.

"I'm in love with Jared, Vicki ... that's why I could not leave him, that's why your friend you saw us together at the zoo that day ...."  
 

"No ... you ... you can not do this ...."  
 

"It was you to draw me into the arms of Jared, Vicki ... the day you decided to cornificarmi with him ... do not you ever told that karma you do it to you down all over him?"  
 

"You ... you're not in love. It is a lie! Are you telling me pay for! "  
 

"If you had not phoned that morning, we would have declared to each other our feelings." Said Jensen.  
 

"You lie !! You did it on purpose! You WANTED you to find out!

"Maybe once ... but not anymore, not that day ..."  
 

"You're a ... ..a WORM. You ... you think you are a nice person ... but you're just a bad person ... and you're just delusional if you think that Jared match. He will not love you ever, because he understood the way you are! "  
 

Jensen was hurt by those words, so he did not mind that in the room had heard everything, everyone.  
 

Just then the phone rang Vicki, while the waiter arrived with the pizzas.

  
 

"Misha, sorry dear, but it is not a good time ... no, I'm not crying, I figured. I'll call and I'll explain later. Yes, I'm with him. "  
 

"Misha ?? The twin brother of Castiel? "Jensen asked, appalled, once Vicki closed the call.  
 

"None of your business."

"I can not believe it!"

"Look, Misha is a dear person ..."

"You've brought to bed, too ??"

"What the hell do you care !!"

"I care, because Cas is my friend and ... oh, hell. It seems an awful soap opera and even bass'ordine ... "  
 

"So ..."  
 

"I do not want to be part of all these shady dealings. While I was with Jared seemed to be so ... clean ... "  
 

"Clean? With a gigolo ?? With what you were hiding? You overestimate a bit 'too much. "She teased Vicki.  
 

Jensen looked at her with hatred.  
 

"You think you're better than me, after what you did? Really? "She asked, having noticed his gaze.  
 

"Vedi..c'è a difference between us, Vicki I ... I would never have cheated on her with another, unless he had been in love ..."  
 

"But that's what you actually had plans to do!"  
 

"And if I was really in love with you ..."

 

"......."  
 

"Yeah ... I think I love you, Vicki ... I thought I had the life I've always wanted ... but it was ... a satisfied ... was not ... the emotions I feel, and I tried with Jared, I ... I never try with us ... it was not true love ... and it took me time to understand it ... well, maybe, I ... thank you ... "  
 

Vicki digestible that bitter confession, and then said:  
 

"BASTARD!" And threw the pizza now cold, all in the face.  
 

"Have fun with your little friend !!!" called after Vicki, leaving the room.  
 

"Sir, I regret to say that the pizzas have to pay the same, even if he has consumed." The one waiter said, mortified, seeing him in that state, between the general laughter of those present, while Jensen wiping pizza, and now he looked disgusted even his, that had not been touched.

 

"It does not matter." She told him. He does not give a damn pizza. They were just an excuse to see Vicki and try to clarify and keep on good terms.  
He had foolishly hoped they could forgive each other and that Vicki could be happy for him.  
He was a fool. People were always envious of the happiness of others, especially when it was part of it and especially when he felt guilty for things past.  
Only Jared was different. Only he had a pure heart.  
Only with him, Jensen could be a better person.


	15. The picture

Jensen had tried everything to talk to Jared.  
He had tried with little notes of apology put under the door, with bouquets of roses delivered at home, with persistent phone calls, which Jared had put down ...  
And if you really love her? And if he was wrong? Jensen is tormented with these questions.  
But ... he could not stop thinking of her tears ... his face hurt and upset when she learned the truth about him and Vicki.  
He could not be just wounded pride, and if she loved him, could not be missing it all so, for this thing.

*

Jared did not give himself peace. What he had done Jensen, he was ....

Evil? Mean? Perverse? Unfair?

Painful…

If Jensen thought that his gifts would serve to calm him down, he is making a big mistake.

Jared thought he had to do with something big ... like ... a fairy tale ...

Certainly he did not expect a vengeance.

He doubled over, holding his stomach. Had begun to ache, the pain of the whole thing.  
Perhaps in time he could forget Jensen ...

 

*

Jared Jensen tailing always remote, and from what he could see from the past week since his success all that mess, Jared had not been with anyone.

Or was he or she was so customers home.

This thing came back to do it hope. If Jared was not going now to resume his work, after that bad experience, it must have been really seared ...

And if you had been burned, he meant that ... he loved him as he loved him!

But ... But, if this sentiment was spoiled by what he had done Jensen?  
Jensen hoped not.

 

*

Jared could not go on like this. It was exactly one week that you dragged from bar to bar, or shut himself up at home, not having to think about Jensen.

He hated what he had done Jensen.

He hated revenge, hated the silly gifts that made Jensen to be forgiven,

but she did not hate him!

She was in love. Yes. He was in love as a teenager.

What a shame, he thought.

That evening, however, wanted to cut everything. Even in Jensen.

He had agreed to see a customer, and this time was the good time that turned the page. He could feel it.

 

*  
Jensen was lurking secretly a few meters from the jared, with binoculars in hand, feeling a sex maniac, when he saw Jared and a figure enter the apartment.  
It was night.  
Jensen felt bad. So Jared was really trying to forget it.  
She wanted to leave. Run away. Driving without headlights in the night, to see if he was so much harder to die ... but instead remained nailed them.  
*  
Jared and the guy they were kissing. Jared was already beginning to unbutton his shirt buttons, anxiously, when with a nudge, not hit his wallet, which was resting on his bedside table.  
The portfolio fell and fell a small Polaroid photos inside.  
Jared shook himself from the kiss, his eyes widening at the sight.  
With him in her arms a little tiger and Jensen at his side, at the zoo.  
He sighed, and then took her hand, trembling.

 

 

 

*  
There was definitely something wrong in the view of Jensen. Maybe he should have it checked.  
It seemed as if the guy who was with Jared was managing his apartment.  
Alone!

  
Jared Yet he never did. Its clients have always slept with him. Jared was not chase them in the middle of the night, or at least, not a few minutes after they had entered.  
The guy proceeded briskly. He seemed angry.

  
Jensen ran after him without thinking too much.  
"Hey, excuse me!" He began.

  
The guy looked at him with a grin.  
"Castiel ????" Jensen asked, astonished.

  
"No, not him! A lot of people confuse me with him. But I am actually her brother. That beautiful! "He said.  
"Misha ???" Jensen was stunned.

  
"Oh yeah ... and who are you, friend? "

  
"Forget it. We'll talk again ... rather, I saw you come in with Jared, the gigolo .... "Said Jensen embarrassed.  
"M- mh ... are you going to go and say to my brother?"

 

"So ... no, I do not care ... I just wanted to ask you why, because you're out after a few minutes ... ... you have a fight?"  
"Mmm feel friend, here it is doing quite disturbing. Why the hell should you care? Do you know him?"  
"I ... no ... but they told me it is a nice guy and very generous ... one that does not have the habit to drive away his customers in the middle of the night." He recited Jensen, trying to be convincing.

  
"Mmm ... listen, man, this is just between you and me ... that guy has all the wheels in place, so if you were thinking of a ride, forget it!"  
"P- why?" Asked Jensen, suppressing the urge to punch him.

  
"Well ... it was he who insisted to take me to his house, he began to kiss me, to excite, to undress, and then ... when it seemed that the night would end in the best way ... .you is put to whine like a feminuccia !! "  
"As you said??"

 

"But you ... like a child by! Hell, I had turned to him for a bit 'of fun and carefree ... and I find myself with this one that .... "  
"Brake, brake ... because he started to cry?"

  
"What do you care? It is a nut, I told you. "

  
"Please, tell me! I'm really very curious. "Jensen said slowly.  
"Well ... um ... I seem to remember that ... the fall is a photo from a portfolio, he saw and he burst into tears! "  
"C- what portrayed the picture?"

  
"He, in her arms a baby tiger, close to another guy ... wait, but it's you !!"

  
Jensen had been holding his breath, remembering where she had been taken that picture.  
"It ... it's me ... can you tell me what happened next? Please! "She pleaded Jensen.

  
"I ... what can I say ... I'm gone! The types whiners I never liked ... he begged me to stay, but .... "  
Jensen wanted to smash his nose, but did not.  
"Mmm ... .well, then it is tut ... .aspetta, are you sure ... things have gone this way?" He asked suspiciously.  
The man moved a little 'uncomfortable.

 

"Please do not lie to me. It is important for me, "said Jensen.

He became serious and a bit 'sad, and dissolved the mask of arrogance, said:

"Okay ... things did not go well ... after I saw him cry, I tried to comfort him ... made me a tenderness absurd ... but he ... he sent me away ... he said he wanted to be alone."

"Okay ... thanks for ... for having been sincere." Said Jensen, sad.

The man nodded.

"You Jensen, right?"

"I ... how do you ..."

"He whispered your name, looking at that picture ..."

"......"

 

"And I suppose you are also ... Vicky's ex-boyfriend."

  
Jensen looked at him without saying anything. Misha leaders that Jensen knew he had been with Vicki and had just tried to go to bed even jared.  
"Fuck it, let me again split his face, Vicki, you have to be really in love. Him! "He said Misha pointing and smiling.  
Jensen did not answer. Keep arms at your sides.

  
"Do not give up. "She said only, looking first at him and then glancing at the apartment of Jared, as the last thing, smiled, and walked away.  
Jensen was still there, impaled, to rationalize the fact that Jared had been crying, looking at their pictures.

 


	16. At night I know you think of me ... Love ... in the dark circles always my hands ..

 

 

The phone rang early in the morning, while Jensen was still sleeping.

He looked at the alarm clock ... the seven-fifteen.

Then he looked at the display on the phone.

Vicki.

"That woman is a real devil." Jensen said aloud.

Then he decided to respond to the insistent ringing.

"Bloody hell, Vicki. It's seven and a quarter! You could have to wait at least another couple of hours! "Debuts Jensen.

  
"Jensen ... I wanted to apologize."

"What prevented you from doing it in two hours?"

"I could not wait any longer ... ... I had to tell you something."

"M-mh ...."

"I wanted to tell you that you forgot something here from me ...."

Jensen was suddenly agitated. "What?"

"... It is the dream of an endless road ... if you want we can percorrerne a little 'together."

Jensen sighed. Vicki and her fucking metaphors inopportune moments.

"I'm sorry ... I have taken another road ..."

"But…."

"Good-bye, Vicki ...."

"Jensen, do not you dare hang up, Jens ..."

 

But Jensen had done, then he turned off the phone, and then with a big sigh of exasperation, had returned to sleep.

 

 

 

  
*

 

 

  
Jensen knew that night that Jared would have been to the theater to see the musical Romeo and Juliet.  
Had told him that he would go that night ... he had booked three weeks before.

  
Really wanted it, and Jensen was amazed at how much more if you remember. It hurt and was yearning to die, because it evoked thoughts and happy moments when Jared still not odiava..di when they were still together.

  
He could not afford to miss the only chance he had to talk to him.  
Such a generous tip of $ 100 a bodyguard, to let him pass without ticket.

  
The show had just begun, and the lights were off, but Jared was able to see the same Jensen, before they were completely obscured.

 

He was still there, saying nothing, staring at him.

Now, if Jared had not been madly, hopelessly in love with him, he probably would have seen it as something just damn creepy and would have been afraid.

 

Instead, he was afraid, but his feelings ... when he saw him, he said only:

"No!"

It was a moment, and then the lights went dark. Jared lost his head and began to escape from the room in a panic. He fell twice, but did not stop until he was out.

  
Once outside the room, still he is looking at him, wondering if Jensen was following. A critical eye, it would almost have seemed that was waiting for him, to be sure it was so.

He recognized the silhouette of Jensen arrive, began to run, trying to sow.

 

That was an area full of narrow streets, and he turned onto them. One two Three.

He stopped to catch his breath. He was breathing hard.

Jared did not remember, or perhaps had never given too much weight to the fact that they were the streets that crossed a little 'from all directions, so he was surprised when they believe they have sown Jensen, you feel thrown against the wall by a figure with a superhuman strength, in the shadows.

Jared had been holding my breath with fright, but he knew it was him.

  
Jensen just wanted to talk to Jared. He was not going to act that way, but when she saw him run away from him like that, still, something snapped in him. Power and fury primitive, almost primordial. The instinct that probably feel the lions when they have to defend their cubs, or maybe the men of the Stone Age, towards their women.

  
Pure possession.

 

he kissed him quickly, pressing his lips to Jared, before he had time to break free, or to run away again.

Jared felt the panic that invaded at that time. A panic that maybe had something to do with the fear of him, but with the fear of his own feelings.

A race that maybe Jared did not want to face, or risk losing.

He kissed him passionately, around his face with both hands, feeling for once master of the situation, feeling that for once he was the one who was driving.

  
He thought it would be more difficult to topple jared, get him to answer the kiss, but when he tried his tongue, found her right away ... as if it were there, ready, waiting to Jensen.

  
Jensen tried to put in for that kiss all the love he felt for him, tried to show him and make him feel that one kiss.

 

Jared for his part, followed him, and Jensen was amazed to feel her hands her his hips. In that way. They were leaning on him, not to oust him, but to keep it to himself, and this thing had hit him and was making him happy.

The kiss grew more slowly as alluded to finish. Not for so brutal, but by passionate he was, became gradually more and more slowly, until you get to slow kisses on his lips. Jensen kissed him, and then peeling off his face, and then riavvicinava and kissed him again, and then repeat the same process. So for five times, and Jared was meeting.

It looked as if the two were trying to say "still ... She's still one ... yet only one and that's it."

When he finally broke away, silence fell on them, but Jensen smiled, stroking his cheeks.

Jared looked at him stunned and with a note of sadness in his eyes.

  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you, but one thing of all this lie is true ... the fact that I love you!"

Jared's eyes widened, and he asked: "Really?"

Jensen nodded his head. Jared then walked a few meters.

 

"I ... did not think it was true ..."

Jensen looked at him trying to figure out if he was relieved or frightened.

It seemed to be both.

In the eyes of Jared read also hope, and conflict, perhaps.

"I do not know ... I do not know if I can forgive you ..." Jared said, looking down.

"I do not care…."

Jared looked up, surprised, and with a hint of annoyance.

"What?"

 

"I do not care, Jared. I do not seek your forgiveness, although I would like it ... but it would be selfish of me ... I ... I can handle the fact that you never forgive me, because I deserve it, I can handle this, if you love me! "

Jared was speechless.

"I can bear to not have your forgiveness, but I can not bear ... you do not love me!" Said Jensen, steeling himself for not to drip tears from his eyes.

  
He knew he was humbled, but he did not care. He deserved it after what he had done.

He saw something in the eyes of Jared and in the way, uncertain, she looked down, and that was perhaps, to let him take courage.

You even closer to him, and took his hands, and Jared let him, even when Jensen if he put on his chest, at the height of his heart.

Even closer, timidly, his face close to Jared, and seeing that Jared did not send them away, whispered in his ear.

"The night I know you think of me, love ... in the dark always you search my hands.."

 

It was something that Jensen had noticed in the few nights he had slept with Jared. Jared in the night, in the dark, when they slept together, he tried his hand Jensen and held her gently. He never did when he was awake, so much so that it was a miracle that Jensen would notice. Maybe he was half asleep and not notice Jared that he had to hand.

He not hugged, because he really wanted to wake him or show him something. he just wanted to hear ....

When they mentioned, Jared had confessed that he did not know why he did it, it was an almost automatic reflex, and it was strange, because he had never done with anyone before.

It was not the thing he did fall in love with Jared Jensen, but was just another thing that made him fall in love with him even more deeply.

And that revelation ... that had never happened to anyone ... Jensen had felt so ... special. Only.  


 

Now he wanted to tell him that sentence, not knowing and not being sure if it was the truth, but had decided to risk it anyway.

Evidently she guessed, because Jared, at that, grabbed him by the jacket, almost savagely, and kissed him, kissed him almost more vehemently than the one used by Jensen just before.

Jensen groaned for so possessive when Jared was holding him tight, he found himself stroking his arms, he did not know if it was to keep anchored to him, or to a form of melting tenderness.

"I.....I forgive you" Said Jared.

Jensen smiled, but those were not the words he wanted to hear.

"Jared ... no ... I told you that you are not obliged ..." he said, smiling.

"No, Jensen ... I do not forgive you, because I have to. I forgive you, because ... i'm in love with you. "He told Jared.

Jensen looked surprised, and was so intense the excitement this time, not just managed to retain more tears that flowed from his face this time. Jensen's eyes narrowed, and Jared fell in love once more, seeing him so. If possible, when Jensen was crying, her face became even more beautiful.

He kissed him, overcome by tenderness and love.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the chapter is a little confused, I also say here that jensen imagined that Jared when he slept alone, continued to search hands of jensen. And he was right :)
> 
> ""The night I know you think of me, love ... in the dark always you search my hands.." 
> 
> Phrases Modà: "La notte"


	17. I'm sorry Miss, I made a commitment in the heart of someone ..

Jared and Jensen were sleeping embraced and naked, under the white duvet.

Or at least what he thought Jensen.

In fact, Jared was awake for a while 'and watched Jensen sleep.

When Jensen woke up, she noticed it.

"Do not you have anything better to do than look at me sleep? Why do not you get a hobby? "Teased Jensen.

"I found it. Watching you. "Jared said.

Jensen pulled him close, girandogli his chin to give him a tender kiss.

"And what did you do while I was looking at you?" Asked Jared.

"I dreamed of you." The Jensen said, smiling, and kissed again, rolling on the duvet.

They laughed, while Jensen had started putting his hands a bit 'everywhere, when suddenly the phone rang Jared.

"Ugh." Jensen huffed annoyed.

Jared replied. Another customer.

"M- mh, it, sorry Diane, unfortunately the appointment today jumped ... how? Yes, I have already made another commitment. In the heart of someone. "

The heart of Jensen winced at his words.

"I could not tell you when I can free myself, Diane ... .you know a way out, when you lose you inside someone's heart? Here, I imagined ... I wish to find out, Diane. It looks very similar to the way to heaven. "

Jared sat down, smiled, imagining what would have been happy Jensen had heard those words, but even before turning around, feeling a hiccup.

"Jensen!" Jared was concerned, seeing him cry.

He calmed seeing him smile, realizing that his were tears of joy.

"Love ...." She told him, delighted and touched, smiling in front of that reaction so tender ... pulled him close and kissed him.

Jensen instead of staying on, or even just tighten it, let go, when Jared kissed him, abandoning him, and so they ended up both lying back, with Jared above him.

Jared realized desire again, and then stripped Jensen, and then undressed himself.

"I think in the end you did not get totally forgiven yet ... .Six ready to serve your penance?" She asked him, mischievous.

"I can not wait." Said Jensen.

 

They made love on the white duvet, with Jensen gasping in the throes of intense pleasure. He had already had occasion to see how Jared was good in bed, but this time was different. This time also feel the love of Jared. There was putting him even during sex.

  
It seemed to hear it the first few times they made love, before the tragedy ... but it was different then. Then Jared had the fire of surprise, overwhelmed by passion, not knowing what was going on, and in the throes of a pleasant confusion.

  
This time however it was possessing, really loving it. Really knowing who he was, knowing the lies, of the things you did not know, and with a kind of love more intense, perhaps.

  
The love of someone who has learned. I got it. Including. Accepted. Forgiven.

  
And the way he made love ... .Dio ... made him slowly, but with passion, not caring only enjoy, but also to make it feel good.  
Jared was so. He could not keep a grudge ....

  
And while Jensen was about to reach orgasm, Jared thought it well to whisper in the ear several times:  
"I love you. I love you. I love you."

  
And when Jensen feel those I love, orgasm washed over him like a thunderbolt.  
He cried when he reached.

  
He never imagined he could reach orgasm, for too much happiness.

*

They were still in bed, exhausted, by the orgasm that had overwhelmed them, and Jared was holding the hand of Jensen, cuddling his fingers.

"Jensen ... I have to apologize ... well, they lose."

Jensen looked at him questioningly.

"Vicki ..." Jared added quickly, for fear that Jensen thought he was going to refer to some clients with whom he had been in bed.

"Ah ... listen, Jared ... never mind ... I do not want to hear ..."

"And instead you! I heard your apology, and now you have to listen to mine. Sorry, Jensen. Know that you suffered because of me ... I destroy me inside. "

"Love ..." said Jensen, smiling, touching his cheek. "If you lose Vicki me sick, you know healed me."

"But Jensen, I ..."

"Schhh" Jensen said, putting a finger to his lips. "I do not want to hear any more. You did not kill me, Jared, you saved me. "

"Jensen ..." Jared said, beginning to cry.

"Riproverei thousand times that suffering, knowing that then you would encounter." Said Jensen.

Jared was unable to say anything. Magnetically attracted from his lips, he kissed him again.


	18. I'll take a picture of you

 

It had been four days, and Jensen was at the home of Jared, in the kitchen, which was preparing a good meal for him.

"Jared! How do you want your pasta? With cream or tuna? Or with both? "

Receiving no answer, she joined him in his studio.

"Or if you want I can put even love ... that does not fail ..." he said Jensen loving.

"Jared!" Called him back, seeing that did not respond and that was all concentrated to look at something on the table.

"Eh? Sorry. You were saying ?? "

Jensen looked offended. "What are you looking at?"

"I ... uhh..niente .." Jared minds, but Jensen had already fallen before, and had taken the photos.

"Wait !!" Jared called him, trying to take them, but Jensen held them up, out of reach.

He looked good, and was stunned.

"... I have pictures of when we were at zoo..queste I had never seen." He said.

"Me neither. "Said Jared.

Photos depicting respectively Jared photographing the surrounding natural park and Jensen from his car photographed the landscape itself, and perhaps even some animals.

"Jared ... we ... we ... we photographed each other ??" Jensen asked, stunned.

Yeah ... ..at apparently ... how do you like it? "Jared asked, smiling sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Well ...... is ... .." Jensen said, astonished ... remain speechless, in awe.

"Obsessive? Compulsive? Ill? Disturbing? "Jared asked, worried.

Jensen grabbed his face, kissing him on impulse.

"That's great," he said, looking into his eyes and smiling sweetly. His eyes sparkled.

"Mmm ... Jensen ... I want pasta with tuna and cream together!" Said Jared, taking up to kiss him.

"I thought you had not heard, shit."

"I do not lose a word about you." Jared said.


	19. The sound of a soul

Jared and Jensen were in love. They loved each other madly four months.

Everyone now had learned to know and to love them.

To love them as people, and to love their love.

It was impossible not to love them. Jensen had settled in the house of Jared, even if he had kept his house and occasionally went to give us clean up and stop them some day.

Of course Jared did not let go alone. If he moved, Jared followed him.

They were not a step without each other.

Sometimes they were afraid that staying too stuck, then he might suffocate.

But they could not do without it, then, almost helpless expected outbreak of the bomb.

That does not burst.

This was a happy and wonderful surprise, which made them even more united.

Jared was left jobless, after he cut off one of the gigolo, for the sake of Jensen, but Jensen did not want him to stay out of work ... not because she wanted to cuddle and spoil him as a husband pampers his wife, but because he thought it was right Jared was not at home, frustrandosi because she had a job and Jensen.

Jensen helped him find his way. one of the photographs.

Jensen was to let them out. He had a knack of photographing things.

This was also the one who thought of professional photographers when they saw photos of Jared.

Jared so, became an accomplished photographer, and if he drew very well.

It then seemed to find, with great happiness Jensen. Just him, one of his favorite subjects.

I photographed several times, and beyond him a portrait. Naked.

Jensen enjoyed that situation, and of the loving attentions of Jared.

That day, however, when Jared for the portrait, frowned, in looking at it.

"There's something wrong, love?" Asked Jensen, noting the expression darkened.

"I ... do not think it came so well then. ... You're much more beautiful. "Said Jared.  
 

That was just the beginning of something that would centrifuged.

 

 

Jared and Jensen loved each other, and they were not indifferent to each other, even when they were away, with other people, it happened that one of the two whereabouts an excuse to return home soon on the other, and when the other he saw him, did his best to hide the relief that had pervaded, as soon as he had seen, by Comrade.

  
They embraced as if he could see for a lifetime and finally they met.

  
Jared began to notice little things. Jensen when he woke up, looked at him with a strange look ... .as if he was afraid of him, he thought once.  
As if I did not recognize, he thought again.

  
But then she kissed him passionately, and Jared drove the idea that it was just all right.

  
Jensen and Jared began to behave strangely. Who saw them from outside, those who knew them a bit ', said that he saw them as estranged from the world, as if they were walking in a country, in a world not their own.

  
Of course gave a little 'all the blame to their relationship, they considered too exclusive, ill.

  
But Jared was fine with Jensen, and vice versa. They did not seem impatient, but absent, you.

  
Jared could tell that something was going to Jensen, but he could not investigate more about it, because he felt that something was happening to him, and did not know what.  
Although there was no need of the other, for committees that eventually were stupid, like fetching the bread, or the newspaper, Jared called himself Jensen to go with him, and the other was. He never said no.

  
They walked closer, feeling an electricity who could not explain, as if their bodies were to be neighbors, attracted by some unknown force, they did not understand.

  
When they spoke, they felt as if they were telling each other, or maybe they wanted to communicate more, but they did not understand what.

  
Jensen went into the kitchen, while Jared brought to the table of pizzas, and concentrated, to remain there, to keep his mind to wander elsewhere.

  
The physical contact between them became more possessive, more physical, as if he wanted to go even against the laws of matter and physics.  
Jensen stroked the cheeks of the face, one by one, as if to impress every detail of his face.

  
Jared felt studied, x-rayed, and feel a form of fear, although he could not understand why.

  
Then began the paranoia. Jared became a bit 'more obsessive. Jensen thought he was hiding something.

  
Jensen was obviously not hiding anything, nor was betraying him with anyone but Jared, as he trusted him, was struggling to explain his state of mind, without seeming to accuse him of something.

  
"... You're not telling me everything about you!" She said Jared.

  
"Jared, do not do this to me ... please ... we have passed that stage ..." Jensen begged him, alluding to the stage where not told him to Vicki, and told him that he had a different name than they actually had.

  
"I hide something ... I feel there is something ... Jens ..."

  
That there was something, I also felt Jensen, but she could not focus on what.

  
He was fine with Jared. They were good. So what the hell could be.

  
They loved each other.

  
He saw it from their need to touch, to look, to make love.  
Love was still among them.

  
Yet there was also something.

 

 

"Shown to me, let me see who you really are." The Jared whispered, disturbing, while making love, while it penetrated.

Jensen knew Jared was saying these things in a kind of delirium, not really reasoned when he said, not wanting to hurt or frighten him, then do not scold.

Rather, he is crying silently, because he would have liked to give Jared what he wanted.

Show him who he really was.

He did not know what it meant, but he knew that in a sense it was fitting that Jared asked.

Jared was not crazy. If you asked, it was because he had to.

But he could not.

Above all, he realized he look Jared as if searching for something more than what he saw with the naked eye.

What was he trying? His soul? His heart?

 

 

 

One night, while Jared was making love with Jensen, feeling as if something happened spectacular.

  
His eyes were closed and he moved into the body of his companion, when suddenly, he saw white.

  
A white light.

  
A white light that emanated in the universe.

  
It was powerful and blinding as the big bang.

  
Deep and endless as a human soul.

  
At that moment he thought he saw the spirit of things.

  
The soul of Jensen ...

  
Jared was crying in his sleep, while Jensen she dried a tear.

  
"Mmm ... .what?" He asked, waking.

  
"So I fear, little ..." said Jensen, sad.

  
"Io..scusami, I dreamed ... I think ..."  
"What?" Jensen asked, worried.

  
"... A light white, blinding, which stood out in infinite space ..."

  
"Disturbing ... I can understand the fear ... the infinite is always afraid ..."

  
"Jensen, is not the only thing ... I remember ... I remember I had this vision as I made love with you!"  
"What ???" Jensen asked, stunned.

  
"It was not now ... I think I cried because I could not shake off the feeling ..."  
"But what kind of feeling you talk ???"

  
"At that time I thought it was ... to see your soul, Jensen ... and I was so happy, I had finally all the answers I was looking ... I saw you for what you were really ...."  
"And who was I?" Jensen asked, frightened.

  
"I ... I do not know ... it is not an explanation that can be given in words ... it's like a subconscious level I understood ... but I do not know ... so ... I forgot!"  
"Jared, you're making me worry a lot ..."

  
"Jensen, please believe me, I'm not crazy."

  
"So, there is something in our relationship that no longer ... that's what you're trying to tell me ..."

  
"NO! I love you, Jensen, I love you even more than before ... and that scares me, but I tell you not to make you worry! "  
"Are you telling me that you love me too much?"

  
"NO! is not this! Or at least ... it has something to do with this, but it's boundary ... is not the issue. The problem is that I'm sure there's something about you! Something which I can not remember ... "said Jared.

  
"Jared, listen ... we will come out, I promise. Whatever it is ... I'll help you remember, I will. "Said Jensen.  
But Jensen was unable to keep his promise, because he felt the same way. Jared looked, and had the impression that there was something he had forgotten, or something too strange. Too much wrong with what he saw.  
Yet she loved him.

  
But Jared would not understand. He would suffer even more and would have thought that he wanted to leave, so Jensen did not say anything.  
Meanwhile it had been six months. One day, while Jensen was sitting in the kitchen to torment, Jared went to him and decided to take the situation in hand.  
"Jensen, enough is enough!" He said.

  
"NO, Jared. Please do not ... if I acted a little 'bad of late, forgive me, please ... I'll find a way to forgive me ... "said Jensen, agitated.  
But Jared was shaking his head.

  
"I did not mean that WE have to finish it, Jensen. I meant that this situation must end! "

  
"If you only knew what I have to finish ..." Jensen said, holding his head in his hands.

  
"Listen," Jared said, taking his hands. "I love you. You love Me?"

 

"More of the fucking universe, Jared ..."

"So whatever the problem that afflicts us, for us, is that?"

"I ... yes, I think so." Said Jensen.

"You feel suffocated by our relationship? Do not be afraid to hurt me. Say the truth!"

"For nothing in the world I would feel suffocated by you ... .anzi, we are more neighbors, the more I want to be near you ... it's as if I could not satisfy this hunger ... I see you, touch you, but you're not really here with me, like it's ... "

"Hidden ..." Jared concluded for him.

"I know everything about you, but it is as if it were not so ... as if there were nothing but I do not know, as if what I see is not everything ... you know? And I feel insane ... because ... I want to know everything about you ... I want to see ... "

"My soul ..." Jared concluded thoughtfully.  
 

Jensen got up frustrated and angry, almost as if he had realized only then of the things he said.

"ENOUGH !! Send me in a mental hospital! I can no longer walk on the loose! Delirious! They are a danger to everyone, including you! I have to get treatment. I can not be near you! "Almost screamed.

"I do not think there is need for remedies so extreme, Jensen ... and then the medicine could not do anything for this type of problem." Said Jared seriously.

Jared hear call explicitly problem hurt, but he was right.

 

"Are you saying I'm crazy and that I have to stay there, it is so? What is your next step, huh? Dementia? "

"I never said you were crazy ... I do not know if you remember that I suffered the same symptoms, more or meno..poi I decided not to talk about it more, so you do not worry ... but it did not stop, he just slowed down ... but there's quite ... "

Jensen shook his head, not wanting to accept.

"Are you saying that we're going crazy?"

"No. perhaps know what is ... wait here. "Jared said.  
 

Gunfire in his small space dedicated to the library, and pulled out a powerful book, from which he took out a business card.

When he handed it to Jensen's eyes he widened. Everything could be expected, but not that.

"No ..." he said, in a trance.

"Yes, but ... it is the only explanation, Jens ..."

"I ... do not believe in these things ...."

"You might change your mind, if you fornissi all the evidence, and also the evidence they have collected ..." Jared said.

"Jared, you're holding on to this thing, to justify ..."

"I'm not holding on to anything, curse, Jens! Let's just try, it costs you? "

"Money ... for one thing, as a second time ... illusions and hopes dashed, as the third ..."

"They come before me?" She challenged Jared.

Jensen shook his head, embarrassed.

"It's not in your character blackmail me with these things, what's wrong?" Said Jensen, hiding a small smile.

"Since I'm in love with you, let's say that I have become too selfish." The challenged Jared, taking his chin.  
 

Jensen smiled, he knew that Jared was saying those things just to provoke him, and to compensate for all the sweet phrases telling him intimacy.

She kissed him, surrendered to his proposal, but not really believing.

He was wrong.

 

 


	20. Past lives

"Have you ever visited places where there seems to be already but can not remember where?" The doctor asked. "Yes." They said their. "Sometimes we think we've seen them in a dream, but they were ... different ..." said Jared.

"You happen to remember things without knowing how?" The doctor asked.

"No, but it happens often that advance what is going to say my partner ... as if he read it in mind, but I assure you, doctor, that are not provided with psychic powers." Jensen laughed.

"In most cases, such a thing is because of the strong bond between them." The doctor said thoughtfully. "Tell me again what it is that upsets you so much."

"Well ... ... this kind of estrangement that is taken ... so we have always been very close ... but lately more. It is as if Jared was more ... for me ... more than what I can see, and he's the same. "He Said Jensen embarrassed, while Jared shook his hand, smiling.

"A very tender and passionate love yours." He said the doctor. "And the way you meet is bizarre. Almost as if it were ... .destino ... .. "  
The boys stood in silence.

"Well ... I want you to know that the process is slow and gradual, will pass for normal hypnosis, and then determine whether to switch to regressive. If need be. But first a fundamental question, and your answer will depend on everything: Jared, Jensen, you believe in past lives? "


	21. A love that transcends time

Jared and Jensen had begun with regressive hypnosis. The doctor thought it was a good idea not to have them both in the same room when they proceeded with hypnosis to one or to the other, in order not to influence or traumatize either ... so while Jared would undergo hypnosis, Jensen would She waited outside, and then it would be up to him, and vice versa.

It was not even the so-called simple hypnosis normal. It is always bad when they force you to remember events when you were little, you'd forget. Trauma of abandonment, feelings of overwhelming disappoint you, not to be enough for them ... feel a failure at school, the derision of his companions ... solitude ... .rabbia ... but they faced all this with the maturity that characterizes adulthood ...

But it was only the beginning. Now the hard part began.

The doctor was not sure it would work. It does not always work, but that was his job.  
 

Ie for the first sessions, there were poor results. The boys stirred, mumbled in a trance, but the block of mind prevailed over everything.

The boys were disheartened but the doctor told them not to surrender. It was only in the movies that you managed to get results on the first try, and not to the idiots.

 

One afternoon, while Jared had gone to the nth session, however, something finally happened. ... saw a face!

  
A face with blue eyes, full cheeks and blond hair.

  
It was so beautiful to look like a painting by Botticelli. He had curly hair.

  
It was weird. He had never found myself doing appreciation of other boys, after Jensen ....

  
The boy smiled, and seemed enveloped in a halo of light ... as the image of a dream ...

  
If the image looked too long, could see how a face superimposed on her ... and ... ..somigliava resembled that of Jensen! Or maybe it was just her imagination ....  
"What do you see, Jared?" He asked the doctor.

  
"A face ... an angelic face ... blonde, blue eyes ... it's so beautiful ... but ... overlaps with that of Jensen ... I do not understand ... I ..."

 

 

The image disappeared to make room for a small woman who was praying in a monastery. He had a white veil on her head that covered his face, - a nun? - And Jared did not know why but would have preferred if they took away. He wanted to see his face. With some urgency. But she remained firm where he was and continued to pray.  
Jared would have also liked to see the monastery, but it was as if he could not control his mind. He saw only what his mind decided to show him.  
"What do you see, Jared?"

  
"A little woman, is in a monastery ... .prega ... I want to see who is ... I need it ... but she's gone ... gone ..." Jared said, pulling up the nose. The doctor saw that she was crying.  
Then Jared feel, rather than see them, two figures hugging. At first he seemed to see them ... a skirt and pants rather wear out, approaching each other ... then you hear only whispers ... and that heads the silhouettes were embracing.

  
The whispers seemed a thousand songs surrounded by echoes. He could not hear what they were saying. Their voices echoed, although they were whispering.  
It seemed to hear the voice of the little woman. And it was so sweet ...

  
Even the man had been softened by the sweetness, it seemed ... and answered him in a gentle way.

  
Although he did not understand what they were saying, they sensed that their dialogues were meats, and desserts.  
Cold cuts? Why he has thought of that term so old? It was not like him.

  
"What do you see, Jared? What do you see ??? "asked the doctor, hit, seeing Jared seemed to grow more agitated and involved.

  
"Two people are embracing it ... ... I do not understand what they say ... but they're so sweet ... she is so sweet ... ... and he is so in love with her ..."  
And then the doctor woke him.

  
Jared saw, waking, he cried ... tears still licking eyes.  
The doctor smiled, proud, and handed him a packet of handkerchiefs.

 

 

*

Jensen had seen Jared running away precipitously from the doctor's office and tried to chase him, worried by his reaction ... but the doctor, that he expected, was immediately intervened to stop it.

"Leave him alone, Jensen ... it's your turn now, you can not skip the date!" She said, pinning his shoulders.

"To hell with the appointment ... I want to see him, talk to him ... upset," said Jensen.

"And that means ... it worked, heck! Now also enters you in my office, or will have been useless! "  
 

There was something in the eyes of the doctor, who convinced Jensen. He had never abandoned Jared before, but something told him that whatever it was, was not in danger ....

 

*  
The doctor was afraid that see Jared in those conditions, would make it more difficult hypnosis and trance. He feared that the mind of Jensen, Jared focused on who was going off like that, shocked, could remain blocked them, and not being able to go further, however, surprisingly Jensen fell into a trance, soon enough.

  
It was assumed that Jensen would happen the same thing happened to Jared. Or at least not today. One chance in a million, maybe.

  
But perhaps he had underestimated how much the hearts and minds of the two boys were together. As a kind of telepathy, mind Jensen had somehow captured what had happened to Jared, and wanted to relive the same thing.

  
Hypnosis had started ... .neanche the doctor believed it possible, but also unexpectedly Jensen began to see something.

  
He saw a woman with a braid brown, melt the hair, cheerful air, doing a pirouette and looking at him with shining eyes. He had a white dress, linen.  
And the look of a child.

  
Jensen felt as if that person was very important to him.

 

 

 

 

"What do you see, Jensen ??"

  
"There's this woman ... is so pretty ... I look at it, and I love it. Yes, I love it ... I want it all to myself ... I just ... "Jensen said in a trance, in a tone of love.  
The image changed, and two hands joined together with gesture amorevole.Jensen saw only hands, but could not help but notice the small gold rings framing their fingers.  
It seemed to notice even the shoulders and heads of star looking at the image, living it firsthand.

  
He was embracing a person, and ... ..the held his hands.

  
"What do you see, Jensen? Tell me what you see. "I urged the doctor.

  
"I hugged someone ... maybe it's the woman before ... we have rings ... I think ... we're looking .so..che rings ... I caress with one hand our rings ... and she looks at me and smiles ..." said Jensen happy .

  
"You see her? See that she smiles at you? "The doctor asked, amazed.  
""No! I ... I ... remember ... "said Jensen.

  
Then he saw the boy's body that had already classified as himself, lie down on the bed with the woman. They were naked, and she saw with her own eyes.  
The little woman who almost shy, he rested his chin on her shoulder, while floor rubbing his head on it.

  
That he tenderly stroked her hair.  
Maybe it was foreplay before making love, and they were so sweet.

 

 

And then the doctor woke him.

  
Jensen felt strange. He wanted to stay in that dream of bliss a little '. Now he saw the dark studio, and felt a little 'cold. And much silence ... silence.  
Where were those sounds like a hundred thousand songs that seemed to feel?

  
"I know you're upset now, Jensen, but that's normal. you rationalize what you've seen, and perhaps it will take more than a moment to realize that what you have seen, is a beautiful thing. "

  
"The woman who stingevo, and that ... I embraced a similar yearning for sweetness, I had tried so far only with Jared!"

  
"I understand…"

  
"I felt so guilty ... I was so happy, and the whole time I was happy and I felt guilty at the same time, I seemed to betray him ... ... all the time I thought of him ... until I became realize that ... it was him ... "Jensen said, crying.

  
"Weep, vented, Jensen. You will do well, "said the doctor, poggiandogli hand on his shoulder.

  
And then, Jensen, did something he did Jared, before him. Before fleeing from that study.  
She hugged him.

  
The doctor thought that those guys had to be just extraordinary, and was glad to have met them.  
"Thanks a lot for everything, Bobby ..." said Jensen.

  
"Hey, rascal ... the chairs are not over yet." He said the doctor said possessive.  
"I know, but in the meantime: thank you for everything!" Jensen smiled.

 

*

The doctor had warned that Jensen would not be easy now. It is one thing to imagine living past lives, one thing to remember, just to see them with their senses! It's something that upsets you, because of the ego that lives powerfully within us.

We are constantly and powerfully clinging to our identity, we are obsessed with knowing who we are, and we can die in this frantic search.

Discover the identity you thought you have ever had is just an illusion, or rather, it is a thought of absolute identity, can leave you confused, desolate and confused.

The world in which until recently believed to be part, all of a sudden you feel like you do not belong more ... you find yourself thinking about a time when you do not live longer, wondering if that is your real age, your true life!

Do you find yourself thinking about who knows how many lives you've lived.

You could go crazy.  
 

"As it turns out, Doc?"

"And we are joining the loved ones" had replied the doctor.

 

 

 

Jared was waiting Jensen,  at the exit of the study. Indeed, we say, who he had stopped in the garden, gazing at the roses, and when she saw him go out, simply asked him if he had to go.

Jared drove in silence. He drove him, because it was recommended that Jensen just coming out of hypnosis, not mettese immediately driving.  
 

Jared asked, when they were in the car:

"You saw something too?"

"Yes." Jensen said, looking at him, uncertain.

"You ... I thought I saw myself ...?" Jared asked, without looking.

"Yes…"

"Bene..che ... .. what did you see?"

"A woman ... had a braid brown .." said Jensen.

Jared turned white. When he saw that woman in that monastery, he managed to catch a glimpse of a braid, under the veil.

"E..E then?"

"And then ... I ... with that woman ... and we embraced ..."

"I seemed to hear a thousand songs together?" Interrupted Jared.

"I ... I do not know ... it was as if they were disembodied ... ... they were not singing ... maybe I heard their souls, do not know ..."

Jared breathed a big sigh. He could not answer.

"Are you upset?" Jensen asked, worried.

"Yes. Why, he does not you? "Asked Jared.

Jensen just smiled, not knowing what to say. The doctor had told her that was a difficult thing.

But Jared feel so distant hurt.

But it was a bad or harmful pleasant? Jensen found it hard to understand the myriad feelings that gripped her stomach.

 

 

Finally they came home and there was silence. Jared closed in their room and put his face in his hands.

Jensen stood in the kitchen staring at the fridge.

She wanted to cry, and actually a few tears slipped away immediately from the eyes.

What I had experienced in that study ... and elsewhere ...

Jared was the woman he was kissing? From the expression that had Jared, he was willing to bet it is.

He had to be sure!  
 

It took courage and burst into their room.  
 

"It was you ??" she asked him point-blank.

Jared looked at him, her mouth wide open, seeing the strong reaction.

"Tell me that was you, Jared, because ... I swear to God, that all the time I've gone to see those two, and to see that woman so small and so sweet ... I was only thinking of you, to us ..."

"Jensen, I ... I saw your face superimposed on that of a blond boy with blue eyes curly ... ...."

Jensen tried to recover from that revelation, saying:

"When I saw that woman ... I thought I wanted it to be my ... my only ... and then you had that braid ... .te the always did ..." said Jensen, who had struggled so far, not to mention the woman as Jared but now he had yielded.

"And you would always show me that you wanted sciogliessi hair, to caress them," said Jared, not knowing where it came from that memory.

Jensen was amazed, but stopped for a moment to try to remember. He could not remember exactly at all, but had such a doubt that was true, he really said that sentence, a volta..o maybe even more than once ...

 

They looked. Their eyes grew larger and even more have never been so bright. They sprinted toward each other and embraced.

They embraced as strong as two lovers desperate.  
 

Jared suddenly kissed him. She kissed him repeatedly, saying repeatedly: "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Jensen did not have time to respond, that Jared came up to him for another kiss, this time more passionate.  
 

They heard their tongues touch, meet, brushing against, become entangled in them, and it seemed to them to be thrown for a brief moment in a flashback.

The memory of another kiss. Of other mouths, who made their way to one another. Anyway, they were always.

They undressed, with a frenzy different. The frenzy of finding themselves, to rediscover the skin of the other, to test with their hands and mouths that skin that had tested a thousand times, but until then I thought it could hide another.

They were looking for their souls.

With kisses, his hands, with their bodies tangled each other.

Jared did not stop stroking the head of Jensen. It was all them. His soul. Jared stroked the contours of the face, as if to thank him to be back again to him.

When he saw that Jensen did, that they were caressing each other, almost she had a shiver of emotion.

New tears came down from my eyes, and made the setting for another passionate kiss between the two.  
 

"Does not it make sense to know that in a past life I was a woman ??" Jared asked.

 

Jensen shook his head. "Are you, and that's all that matters to me"

"It really does not have a mai..mai longing for a pair of tits?" Jared asked.

"Again, you're all I want!"

"So if in this life I would have been a woman, I'd want to." He echoed Jared, a bit 'timid.

"Jared !!" Jensen said, taking his face in his hands, to force him to listen.

"Before you know, I've never been with a man! I did not think being gay, but when I saw you, you upset all my parameters, I just fell in love of your beautiful body. "He said, tracciandogli a trail on his chest. "But you! If I were a woman, I would still love you again, but I will not think about it too much. If I fell in love in the past of the woman who was, and I am sure that I did not see anyone else, now I could not see nothing but this beautiful body ... you're you, you've always been you. "  
 

  
The moving statement of Jensen, he burst into tears Jared, who kissed him again.

"Ever since I saw you ... I know you always thought ..." he said, stroking his face.

"Mmm..dopo my moving declaration ... you can do better, Padalecki." I teased him.  
 

Jared bit his neck, playfully, and whispered:

"Your shyness infected me ... but I love you crazy, and then if you listen to these things to you, moves me, talk about my feelings might make me break down and cry and it would be embarrassing."

Jensen smiled and stroked his hair again.

 

At that point, neither he could still postpone. They were naked, and they talked about their feelings. And they were still bare.

The passion swept them away like a hurricane and finally made love.  
 

Jared was unstoppable, and went inside Jensen, Finon down.

"Ahhh, yes, well, Jay ... to the end." Said Jensen.

A phrase that had a deeper meaning than just sex ... it was like saying, "all the way down to my soul."  
 

Jared moaned loudly as he pushed inside Jensen. The pleasure that was permeating deep into the bowels.

Jensen could not know, but the thoughts of Jared were romantic even now. As he drove into his companion, while enjoying and panting, he thought:

I want to marry you, Jensen ... I want to marry you, and I want to feel you tremble when you say yes! "

 

"Yes!! "Said Jensen, Jared shaking now, unconsciously. "Yes, all the way, Jay ... way down ... the soul ... .."  
 

  
The orgasm swept them away like lightning, or maybe like a thousand lightning, which showed them white for a few moments.  
 

While Jared, exhausted, slumped beside him, kept thinking about what he would say Jensen in front of his proposal.

Gliel'avrebbe asked regardless of the history of past lives ... the thought immediately. he wanted to ask her already when they kissed, when they made peace, in that alley, months before, but decided to wait.

Little did he know that Jensen had seen in that vision that the two of them were already married.

 

 

 

 


	22. Arianne and Eric

1714 - England.  
 

Little Eric was playing in the grass, with his ball, when suddenly you hear the leaves of silver under him, move.

He saw a little girl in a white dress fluttering fall and barely had time to catch her, but they both fell to the ground.

"Uhh," moaned the girl.

"Uhh," said the child, older than her, under her weight. Good thing was light.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I think. Did I hurt you? "She worried.

"No longer than necessary," he said, smiling.

"What's your name?" Asked the little girl.

"Eric ... and you?"

"Arianne ..."

"How did you fall from? And because you were over there? "He asked Eric.

"I saw a bird on the ground trying to get back on the nest and I imagined it would be this ... I wanted to replace it because I imagined that he could not go on alone ...."

"You're a good girl ... how old are you?"

"Five…"

"I'm ten. Would you like to play ball with me? "  
   
   
 

 

As you can imagine Arianne and Eric quickly became best friends, and it was just as expected in these cases, one of them always ends up falling in love.

Rarely ... very rarely ... .you is reciprocated.

This was one of those cases.  
   
 

 

 

  
* At that time the eighteen and twenty-three Arianne Eric ran happy for lawns.

"You know, I'd love to have children one day ..."

"P-to have children must first get married ... you who you're going to marry you?" Eric asked, startled.

"Oh, well, I just have to choose ... I have so many guys that make me the court in the country ..." Arianna said, smiling.

The boy gulped. He was still naive and could not understand when a woman wanted to test the waters to see if a guy was interested in her.

"I ... I will never marry instead." He said annoyed.

"Thing? And why? "Arianna asked, a little 'disappointed.

"I do not know ... I do not think pleasure the women." She said going away.

 

*

One day, the boat that was ferrying Arianne's parents for a ride on the lake, sank. The parents could not swim, and died in that accident absurd in the waves of the lake.

Arianne cried all her tears.

"I am alone. I am alone now ... "

"Arianne, no, you're not alone ... I'm here with you, I will never leave you, I promise."

"Mum and Dad had promised that I would always with me. They lied to me. I lie all. "She said.

"Arianne ..."

"They are right to do so ... i'm bad ... it's my fault if they die ..."

"Arianne, but you're saying?"

"... God wanted to punish me because I am not wanted to go with them to a trip on the lake that day ... they had asked me but I did not want ... and then they died, if I had gone with them, if they would not God taken ... "

"Arianne, enough is enough ... you can not be serious ..."

"I am bad ..."

"No, Arianne ... I do not think you're bad ... I think you ... it's a wonderful girl ..." Eric said, touching her cheek.

"No ..." he whispered Arianne, getting up and going away.

"Arianne !!"  
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

"So ... you get married ..." said Arianne. He seemed disappointed.

"Yes. Are not you happy for me? "She asked, indifferent.

"I am amazed. You said you'd never married .... "

"It is true, but my father wants me to do ... I had no idea at my age that marriages were all combined ... I thought ..."

"You would marry for love?" He asked sadly Arianne.

Eric remained silent.

"Maybe you're still in time to refuse ... to be happy ..."

"Ah, and you will know a lot of happy marriages ... right? You said you dreamed of getting married ... really you want to get married in effect, but with God! ... "

"Eric, do not curse! The only way to ask for forgiveness from God was to take vows, hoping that it does more harm to the people I care! "

"You still have ...?" Eric asked, not realizing that cruel.

Arianne looked at him injury. He did not give him any slap, but burst into tears.

"Forgive me, but are insensitive ... Arianne ... I ... I'm getting married to a woman who even know you, you're going to lock you up in a monastery forever ... we do not deserve anything better?"

"Not me…"

"You're ... you're so focused on the people who are gone, not to make you even notice ... .that are in love with you since we were kids, right ??" asked Eric, angry.

Arianna turned upside down.

"Eric ..."

"Ninth. just. I leave tomorrow ... if you want to come to me to say goodbye .... "  
 

I love you too…. Arianne thought, crying, while Eric was leaving.

   
   
   
 

*

The train was about to leave, but Arianne was unable to arrive in time. Wept and wept and wept as he watched the train speed away with Eric on board.

"Tze, even to greet me at the station you come ...." Eric said, shaking his head, appearing suddenly behind her.

Arianne threw her arms around him.

"Hey, look at this shirt cost me dear ..." he said, hearing her cry on his chest.

"Arianne ..." he said again, seeing who would not stop crying.

"No more parties?"

"No ... I could not ..."

"Why?"

"Do not make me repeat myself. Please ... "Eric did not want to say explicitly that he could not because in love with her.

"Eric, I ... I had a dream ...."

"I ... I dreamed that we were here, just like this ..."

"Listen to me ... in this dream I was in a monastery and prayed, I had a head scarf. I was already a nun ... suddenly I saw myself at the faces of my parents over me. "

"They were happy?"

"No..erano sad because ... I was giving up the love of my life ... to punish me ..."

"Arianne ... you ..." began Eric, looking upset.

"I love you, Eric ... I'm in love with you always, so I wanted to become a nun ... I could not bear to lose another person I loved ..."

"Arianne ...." Said Eric, before you take her face and kissing her passionately.

 

 

 

 

*  
"Eric. Eric !! "  
"What's my love?" Asked Eric, while he was watering the roses in the house of Ariadne.  
"Read!" She said, still crying.

****

**My darling, when** I **was pregnant with you,** I **went to** a **fortune teller, for me to predict the future.**

**He told me that you'd be happy and then still grieving, and then happy again.**

**You would have experienced the great love** **o** f **your life,** a **love that would have been even stronger than death** ... **in this life** ...

 **And also** in a **l** l **the other** ...

I **can not really express** in **words what** th **i** s **means to me, Arianne.**  
 

**With love, your mother.**

 

"Arianne .forgive me... if I have been unkind to you, but I could not stand the idea that I was ... the church. I want you to me, just for me, just for me, "said Eric with adoration, and at the same time excited because of the letter.

"Promise. Forever! "Said Arianne, buttandogli her arms around him, tears still came down on her face.

"I will do more than promise, my love. I swear to God .... "Eric said, pulling from his pocket a small gold ring and mostrandoglielo.

Arianne gaped in disbelief.

"Will you marry me, and be my whole life and also for all those to come?" He asked, and Arianne tried to answer him, but every time she tried, her sobs blocked. Eventually she kissed him passionately, he picked her up and spun her around.

They were happy, and while they were in that state of great and profound ecstasy, heard the birds chirping all around. It seemed to be singing their wedding march.

 


	23. The j2 in the  one thousand and a night

Jared and Jensen after various and numerous meetings, had recalled their history. Of course, not all, but some times it ... their meeting, the despair of Arianne, his decision to become a nun, her rethinking ... almost starting Eric, their first kiss ... .the letter, the request to marry ...

  
They did not recall another and was so because they had decided to terminate the sessions.

  
It was nice to face that journey together, but they did not want other memories of a time that no longer existed for them. They wanted to live in the present.  
They were together, and that alone mattered. They did not want to get lost in the obsession of a past life, but think about what they wanted to build together!  
There was a wedding to organize!

  
Jared Jensen had asked her to marry him. He had done a week after the premieres of both.

  
They were both in the kitchen, and Jensen was cooking a good stew.  
"I wanted to ask you something, Jens .."

  
"Well, do it!" Said Jensen, who felt a little 'uncomfortable by that statement.

  
"You know I would not want you to think that I'm asking you because of our visions ..."  
"Damn it, Jared, what is it?"

  
"Actually, no ... you know what? I will not ask you, I want to tell you right ... "  
"But that Diav ..."

  
"We are getting married, Jens! We're getting married. Did you understand??"

  
Jensen dropped to the ground on wooden spoon, dirty sauce, which was holding.  
"N-no ... I do not think you understand ...." He said, amazed.

  
Jared had no way to replicate that his breathing already short, was cut off from the embrace of hot and excited Jensen.

 

*

The wedding was beautiful and exciting, because it was a spiritual marriage, Celtic.

When the druid gave them mead to drink, they really seemed to get into communication with the divine, or maybe it was just the suggestion of the moment.

When both put their hands on the stone at the time of the wedding vows, the promise became a solemn vow, consecrated by the earth and the ancestors.

  
Who knows, maybe somewhere, their descendants, or their self of some other universe, were recording their names on a stone ... ***  
 

When they tied their hands together with a rope of gold, they heard their souls embrace, quasi.I their rings seemed tighten the ropes, as their hearts to the other's.  
 

When the druid finally concluded the ceremony with his blessing through the mistletoe, the catalyst of the divine feminine and masculine energies, and they kissed under it, it seemed to them that their lips did not want to come off more.

 

*

When after the ceremony, went to the restaurant for the celebrations, Dr. Bobby, who had acted as best man at their wedding, he made a slow start, and while Misha liked to torment him, but finding food for his teeth, Jensen had approached Jared, and she had asked him gently, to dance, taking his hands.

They danced tenderly embraced, setting off after a while 'the applause of all.  
   
   
   
 

 

 

After marriage, they stopped at a park to take pictures to put in their albums matrimonio.Il park was lovely, and the photos you liked best in both, was one in which you could see Jensen laugh over a bench, and gave a red rose to Jared, and Jared took that impressed. They would have made a picture and would keep in their bedroom.

 

*  
"Jensen ... I love you, but I can not imagine a life as newlyweds homemade ... I do not want to become like so many old farts frustrated ...." Said Jared in bed with him that night. Their first night as newlyweds.

  
"We just got married and already put their hands on, love? Already you fed up even before we start? "Asked Jensen, laughing, stroking his bare chest.  
"Dumb ... I never tire of you ... it's just that I think a domestic life not befitting ... we should ...."

  
"Get out of here? Travel the world? "Echoed, Jensen.

  
"That's right ..." said Jared, amazed that he had anticipated.

  
"I did not think I'd never ask!"  
"Are you serious?"

  
"Sure! I have not done it myself to shut myself up in a house! There are so many things to do ... plenty to see .... "  
"So ... Jared and Jensen around the world ??" Jared laughed, excited.

  
"Jared and Jensen in the one thousand and a night, around the world," said Jensen kissing him excited.  
"When will the suitcases ...?" Jared asked excited.

  
"Immediately after making love again," said Jensen, clinging to his chest.  
"And we will not stop ever again?"

  
"Thing? To make love or go around the world? It does not matter, so you stordirò of both, so much that you will turn your head! "

  
"Jensen, is impossible, the head I've already lost you!"

  
"Bravo my boy!" He said Jensen pleased.


	24. I'll go wherever you go!

"Jensen ... how we ended up in the middle of the desert ??"

"Shut up and do not talk ... we are going to reach the goal !!"

"But here it seems all the same !!"

"Because with each new end corresponds a new beginning, my love!"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

"Jensen ... how we ended up having the butlers in Austin ??"

"I love how you always so many questions, love ..."

"And me again how we got to photograph us together, hand in hand, dressed in white ..."

"It's a long story, love ... if you want I'll remember tonight, but you continue to shake my hand!"

"If you promise me that tonight we go ..."

"Obviously yes, we escape without being caught and again to new adventures, to infinity and beyond !!!"

"I love this life full of adventures, without ever stopping, and I love you to death !!" Jared whispered.

"You better not die or follow you to hell, you bastard!" She threatened Jensen, in a sensual, making Jared smile of self-satisfaction and pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seemed like a nice thing to imagine Jared and Jensen that pass through who knows how many casinos and even sneak as butlers for whatever purpose and then depart to harm adventures xd
> 
> you liked the idea ?? : p  
> ps the title is in reference to the song by The Calling Wherever You Will Go <3
> 
> We arrived at the end of this story !! I hope you enjoyed it !! <333


End file.
